Motor Dust
by TheDarkDancer
Summary: Before Sakuno entered Seigaku, she used to be a motorcycle racer. With the help of Tomoka and Ann, will she be able to reach the championship. Full summary inside. ryosaku
1. A Dream

Okay guys! This is my first chapter and Prince of Tennis story. First before I can go on, NO FLAMES.

**Summary:** What if Sakuno was a motorcycle racer. If so, what happened to her that made her stop motorcycle racing? After a dream she had, she was determined to race again. With the help of her friends, Tomoka and Ann, she can race and win the top championships. But her racing again is a secret from the everyone except her friends. But will Ryoma be able to find out that secret? But what if an accident made her remember of the accident she had in the past that made her stop racing. Will that stop her from winning the top championship?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Prince of Tennis. T-T

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Chapter 1**

**A Dream**

Sakuno was bored. Not just bored, really bored. The kind of bored that you just want to kill yourself bored. Okay, I'm getting bored of writing bored**(A/N: I think I should stop writing that)**.

As I was saying, Sakuno was bored. She put her head on the desk and wrap her arms around her head. Her long chestnut braids fell on her back. She fell asleep in no time.

_Dream_

_Sakuno look ahead of the dirt road. She felt something around her head and noticed that it's a full head covered helmet with a shield, a number 42 on it, color in purple with white stripes, and have a butterfly on it. She noticed that she have on a jacket, pants, and pads that are for motorcycle racing. She also noticed something that gave her a slight shock, she was riding on a motorcycle. She's not riding on a motorcycle, she's racing on it._

_As she was looking ahead, another motorcycle racer was behind her. She noticed the motorcycle racer and sped up. A couple of minutes later, she can see the finish line. She boost up speed and race to the finish line. A moment later, she crossed the finish line first. She was smiling. A crowd was around her cheering and chanting her name. _

"_Sakuno!"_

"_Sakuno!"_

"_Sakuno!"_

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!" She woke up startled and looked up to see her English teacher. She looked beside her to see Tomoka and saw her shaking her head in pity and mouthed 'busted'. She looked up at her English teacher again.

"A-ano," Sakuno said shyly, _'Damn! Busted!'_

"Miss Ryuzaki," the English teacher said, "Since it is your first time I caught you sleeping in class, I'll let you off with a warning. Don't ever do it again."

"H-hai!"

After the teacher went back to the board, the students laugh instead of Sakuno, Tomoka, and the catlike eyes, tennis player**(A/N: Can you take a guess)**Ryoma Echizen.

As class ended, Sakuno rushed out of class. All you can see is a blur. Tomoka got out of class and spotted Sakuno. Tomoka rushed up to Sakuno.

"Hey! What was that?" Tomoka asked.

"What was what?" Sakuno asked confused.

"You slept in class," Tomoka said, "You never slept in class before."

"I was just bored and tired," Sakuno said.

All of a sudden Ryoma walked up to Sakuno. He smirked at her and said his favorite catch phrase, "Mada mada dane." After he said that, he walked off.

"Damn! That bastard!" Sakuno said angrily raising her fist. You can see a vein throbbing in her head. She never knew what she saw in him. Right now he was dating one of his fangirls, Mikada.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka asked concerned.

"No!," Sakuno said, "He always looks down on me like I'm some kind of pebble! He always teases me, calling me clumsy, and always saying 'mada mada dane' to me!

"Sakuno?"

"I feel like I want to grab his neck and choke him until his head pops!"

"Where did that came from?"

"I want him to watched a show that makes his eyes bleed!"

"Where is the good girl?"

"I want to drop a boulder on him, then run him over with a train, and finally do the Mexican hat dance on his dead body!"

"SAKUNO!!"

"Huh?"

"Is that little plan of yours a little over the top of TOP RATED VIOLENCE!!"

"Oh, you're right," Sakuno said calmed down.

"Oh yeah! I'm calling Ann and we're are going to get together to do some shopping," Tomoka said.

"Okay!" Sakuno said excitedly.

'_Is she PMSing?'_ Tomoka thought.

**End of Chapter 1**

Sorry that it's short. Sorry that I made Sakuno have a violent mind, I got carried away.

Up next is Chapter 2!

Please Review!


	2. Bullied in the Restroom

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!

Here are some things that I need to inform you readers

1. As some others, this story takes place three years after the anime(yes, they are in highschool).

2. Ryoma is dating a OOC, but he will break up with her later.

3. If you don't remember the OOC's name is, it's Mikada.

4. Ann, Tomoka, and Sakuno are best friends.

5. Ann has her driver license(is that how you spell it)and can drive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis(cries in little corner).

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Chapter 2**

**Bullied in the Restroom**

The school bell rang and the students rushed out of the highschool like a jackrabbit after a running carrot**(A/N: Weird)**. If you think that sentence was crazy, here is a statement that is less crazy, the students rushed out of the school so fast that walkers passing by can only see a big blur. A highschool campus filled with students that can't wait for the end of the school day.

Sakuno walked out with Tomoka and remembered that she needed to go to the restroom. She told Tomoka that she needed to go to the restroom, and all Tomoka did was nodded her head. Sakuno rushed to the restroom.

As she got to the restroom, she went up to one of the sinks and washed her hands. Earlier today, she got to test an experiment in chemistry. The bad thing was that her partner in the experiment was none other than the Prince of Tennis Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma kept on telling her his favorite catch phrase 'mada mada dane' and that always distracts her because she kept on telling him to stop calling her that. Because of telling him to stop telling her that, the experiment exploded. I'll tell you this, it was one big mess.

After cleaning her hands for about 1 minute, she looked at herself at the mirror. _'Damn him!,'_ Sakuno thought, _'Why does he keep on telling me that I'm not good that I'm not good enough at everything? What if I show him that I can do something that will make him regret telling me that I'm not good enough? Yeah! That'll be a great idea!'_ Sakuno smiled to herself of that idea.

Just then the restroom door opened and appeared Mikada. Mikada is in one of Ryoma's fanclubs and the most bitchiest girl ever. Mikada has long brown hair that reached to her mid back and blue eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Ryuzaki," Mikada said, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Sakuno looked at her confused and said, "W-what do you mean? I did n-nothing."

Mikada has that angry look on her face. "You know what you did!" Mikada said angy.

"W-what d-did I do?" Sakuno asked confused.

"You yelled at Ryoma-kun!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! During his chemistry class! He told me about it!"

"He told me again and again that I'm not good enough at everything!"

"Who cares about you!"

"WHAT!!"

"You are just a girl that has connections to Ryoma-kun, but I'm his girlfriend. He cares more about me than you. Wait, he doesn't care about you at all."

"I never knew Ryoma cared. I thought that he is just a bonehead."**(A/N: Sorry Ryoma fans)**

"Don't you ever call Ryoma-kun a bonehead! He has nothing to do with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are just a weak girl! Who has hair that long? That must be weird! Of course Ryoma never cares about you! You are just a weakling!"

Sakuno was shocked to hear that she was a weakling. Tears are starting to fall.

"Ha! You're just a crybaby!" Mikada said laughing with her two friends that were with her**(A/N: The two girls that are Mikada's friends came in with her. Have I forgot to mention them?)**.

Sakuno just kept on shedding more tears.

While outside...

**With Tomoka**

'What's taking her so long?' Tomoka thought, 'It doesn't take that long just to go to the restroom.'

At that moment, Ann Tachibana pulled up with her red convertible in front of Tomoka. "Hey Tomoka! Where's Sakuno?" Ann asked looking around.

"She went to the restroom about 10 minutes ago," Tomoka answered, "It doesn't take that long just to go to the restroom."

"I think we should go check on her," Ann suggested getting out of the convertible. Tomoka nodded and they both went into the school to look for Sakuno.

When they got to the restroom, they heard a slap. They opened the door to see Mikada stading up and Sakuno on the floor with tears in her eyes while holding her cheek.

**In the restroom before Tomoka and Ann opened the door**

"Just a weakling," Mikada said. After she said that she slapped Sakuno hard, and Sakuno fell to the floor. Then Tomoka and Ann opened the door.

**After Tomoka and Ann opened the door**

"MIKADA!!" Tomoka yelled angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKUNO!!" Ann said angry as Tomoka.

"Just a taught her a little lesson," Mikada said and left the restroom. Ann and Tomoka ran over to Sakuno.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka asked worried. Sakuno stood up and pulled her hands into fists. Sakuno walked over the to the sink and looked at the mirror. She got disgusted as she looked at herself.

"Sakuno?" Ann asked worred, too.

"Stop getting worried over me," Sakuno said, "You two are starting to act like Oishi."**(A/N: Sorry Oishi fans)**

"Sakuno?" Ann and Tomoka said in unison.

"We're going to the mall now," Sakuno said, "I'm thinking of getting a new look."

**End of Chapter 2**

The next chapter has Sakuno in a new look. That means a new hairstyle, attitude, and clothes.

I don't know when Sakuno enters her first motorcycle race in four years. I think in a few chapters, but her motorcycle race is going be soon.

Up next is Chapter 3!

Please Review!


	3. Sakuno's Change

Yo everyone! I'm here with another chapter!

**Otakugal:** Sakuno will cut her hair, but her hair will still be long. Long as in 2 inches below her midback. So please keep reading(doing puppy dog eyes).

**misskimmieee:** Thanks for liking my story!

One thing you readers need to know, this chapter and chapters 1, 2, and probably 4 are taking place on a Saturday afternoon. Students in Japan have 5 and a half school days a week. Saturday is the half day. So Sakuno and her friends are going to the mall on Saturday after school.

Well! Read on!

**Chapter 3**

**Sakuno's Change**

When Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka got in the car, Sakuno took out a sketchbook and started to draw something, Ann started the car and drove, and Tomoka just did nothing but talk. Sakuno didn't listen to Tomoka because she was lost in her own thoughts.

'_I think I'm doing the right thing,'_ Sakuno thought, _'Everybody just looks down at me. Even Ryoma doesn't even care about me. He only pays attention to his girlfriend. The regulars care about me, especially mother Oishi__**(A/N: Again, Sorry Oishi fans)**__. If I got the chance to yell at him, I would say _'YOU BASTARD! YOU (BEEP), TENNIS PLAYING (BEEP), SMIRKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! SO GET YO' (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) MIND TOGETHER AND CARE FOR ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT YO' (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) GIRLFREIND!' _Yeah that would be a great thing to say to him!'_ **(A/N: I have to make Sakuno have a ghetto time)**

While Sakuno was thinking, she was drawing something in her sketchbook. Tomoka noticed Sakuno drawing. "Hey Sakuno! What are you drawing?" Tomoka asked.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," Sakuno said.

"Please! Tell me!"

"Don't you do the puppy dog eyes at me."

"Pwease!"

"I'll tell you later."

When they got to the mall, they parked their car and started to walk to the mall.

"Sakuno, why are we at the mall?" Tomoka asked.

"She told us already," Ann said.

"I'll tell you two later," Sakuno said walking.

Just then a car sped by almost hitting the three girls.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tomoka yelled.

"You almost ran over us!" Ann yelled, too.

"Get yo' ass over here so I can beat it up!" Sakuno yelled which caused Tomoka, Ann, and the people inside the car to look at her.

"What," Sakuno said, "Have I ever told you two that I have my ghetto times. Well, right now is one of my ghetto times."

"Never get on her bad side," Tomoka whispered to Ann.

"Ditto," Ann whispered back.

Then, the car that almost hit the girls parked and the people that got out of the car were...Ryoma Echizen and Mikada Yoshido!

"YOU!!" Sakuno yelled angry, "What the hell were you doing! You almost got us killed! If I get my hands on you umph!"

Tomoka covered Sakuno's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry she's PMSing," Tomoka apologized, _'Damn! I want to beat up Mikada, too!'_

"Yeah," Ann said, _'Mikada is so going to be sorry for what she done to Sakuno!'_

Then, Tomoka and Ann dragged Sakuno to the mall. As she was dragged, she could hear Ryoma say 'mada mada dane'.

"Let me at them! Let me at them! LET ME AT THEM!!" Sakuno yelled struggling.

"NO!!" Ann and Tomoka yelled at her in unison.

With some struggling with a very, and I mean VERY, pissed Sakuno, they got safely inside the mall. The moment they got to the mall, Sakuno calmed down, then she got all hyper.

"Come on girls!," Sakuno said, "Let's go to the salon first. I want to change my hairstyle."

Tomoka and Ann were shocked at what Sakuno said.

"You want to cut cut that long, beautiful hair of yours?" Tomoka asked.

"I can't believe it," Ann said.

"Come on," Sakuno said leading the two girls to the salon.

Two hours later, Sakuno stepped out of the salon with a new look. She had her hair cut**(A/N: for Otakugal: Not that much)** and dyed black. Her hair now reached 2 inches below her midback and is now black. She let her hair fall down. Her friends were still shocked that she got a new hairstyle.

"Your hair is colored black," Tomoka said.

"It's out of those braids," Ann said.

"It's not that bad," Sakuno said.

"It' really," Tomoka said.

"So," Ann cut in.

"FABULOUS!!" Tomoka and Ann yelled in unison.

"Thanks girls!" Sakuno said happily, "I'm really glad you like it!"

"Like it?" Tomoka said.

"No," Ann cut in again.

"WE LOVE IT!!" Tomoka and Ann yelled in unison again. Sakuno giggled.

"Come on!" Sakuno said, "I want to get a new wardrobe!"

The three girls headed to the stores to buy clothes. After they're done, they headed to the car carrying their shopping bags after a fantastic shopping spree. After they put their shopping bags in the car, which is a lot of trouble, they got in the car and headed to Ann's house for a sleepover. **(A/N: Just so you know, Tomoka bought clothes that she is going to wear for the next day and she brought her fashion designers kit to make some clothes. Heck, she also bought some cloth)**

As they were going to Ann's house, Tomoka remembered the question she asked before on the parking lot. "Hey Sakuno, are you going to tell us why we were at the mall?" Tomoka asked.

"Yeah Sakuno, tell us," Ann said while driving.

"Okay girls I'll tell you," Sakuno said, "Well girls, I used to be a motorcycle racer."

**End of Chapter 3**

Haha! My first cliffhanger!(dancing the I-got-my-first-cliffhanger dance)

Okay readers, next chapter is when Sakuno explained why she used to be a motorcycle racer and why she is going to start racing again, and why she changed her attitude. **(A/N: Too much whys)**

Up next is Chapter 4

Please review!


	4. Getting Ready for the Race

Yo everyone! I'm in the building with another chapter!

As for readers who got confused, this is a RyoSaku, RyomaxSakuno story.

Ryoma will definitely break up with the horrible Mikada Yoshiru. Thank god!

In this chapter, Sakuno will tell her friends her secret. She and her friends also found a registration on the internet and they helped her get ready.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_Reciever on the phone"_

**Chapter 4**

**Getting Ready for the Race**

"Okay girls I'll tell you," Sakuno said, "Well girls, I used to be a motorcycle racer."

Ann and Tomoka looked at her like she was crazy. "No way," Ann said.

"Your kidding. Right?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno looked at them with a really, really, REALLY serious face.

"You're not," Tomoka said shocked.

"You used to be a motorcycle racer," Ann said, "Now, that is awesome! I didn't know you were!"

"You must be really good!" Tomoka said.

"I was the greatest," Sakuno said. She took out her sketchbook and drew again.

"WOW!!" Tomoka and Ann said in unison.

"Until that happened," Sakuno said looking down.

"What happened?" Tomoka and Ann said in unison again.

"Well," Sakuno started, "I used to be a motorcycle racer. I was one of the bests. I won a lot of tournaments. I was so good that they gave me a name."

"A name?" Tomoka asked.

"Yes," Sakuno said, "My name was 'The Butterfly'."

"The Butterfly," Ann said, "Oh! I've heard of you! The Butterfly was the best of my favorite sports players when I was a kid!"

"Thanks!" Sakuno continued, "I was having a great motorcycle racing career. Then, I had an accident."

"Tell us about it!" Tomoka said.

"It took place during a race, the championship race," Sakuno said sadly, "I was in the lead. Then all of a sudden, another racer got right behind my motorcycle. The racer pushed his motorcycle against mine. Because of the impact, I flew off the course with my motorcycle. I landed on the wire fencing and my motorcycle not far from me. Because of that accident, I got in a coma for two weeks. From then on, I would not race again."

"Now that must be painful," Ann said worried.

"It was," Sakuno said sadly, "But now, I wanna race again."

"Why?" Tomoka and Ann asked.

"Today in class," Sakuno started, "I had a dream. In that dream, I was racing on my motorcycle. I crossed the finish line first and won. I felt so happy. I want to be a winner again. Also, in the restroom where Mikada teased me. I felt so weak. People always look down on me. I felt so disgusted when I looked a myself in the mirror. I wanna be strong again. I wanna race."

"I feel your pain," Ann said while driving.

"I heard there's a motorcycle tournament tomorrow," Sakuno said, "Let's go to the internet and print the registration. I'm signing up for it."

"Good!" Tomoka said, "But you need a suit, helmet, and motorcycle."

"I bought a helmet at a sports store in the mall. I also bought some permanent paint. I'll handle the motorcycle. Oh! Tomoka," Sakuno said, "You handle the suit."

Sakuno handed Tomoka her sketchbook. Tomoka looked at the sketchbook.

"Oh my!" Tomoka said, "You already made a designed! Ann, look!"

Tomoka held up the sketchbook in front of Ann's face, which is a terrible thing to do! The car started swaying and turning. **(A/N: If you don't know what seats they are in, Ann is in the driver seat(Duh), Tomoka is in shotgun(passenger seat), and Sakuno is sitting in the back)**

"TOMO-CHAN!!" Sakuno yelled.

"CAN YOU SEE I'M DRIVING!!" Ann cut in angrily.

Tomoka removed the sketchbook in front of Ann's face. When Ann can see the road again, she noticed that the car was heading for a tree. The three girls screamed. Ann immediately turned the car and was back on the road. One problem, they were in the wrong lane, and they saw another car heading their way.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the three girls screamed much louder. Ann quickly turned the car and, luckily they were in the neighborhood where Ann lives, parked on her garage lane. The three girls looked at each other and screamed, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

Ann, Tomoka, and Sakuno got out of the car and got into Ann's house. Ann's house was empty.

"Why is your house empty?" Tomoka asked looking around.

"My parents are visiting my grandparents and my brother is hanging out with his fellow teammates. In this case, I have the whole house to myself," Ann explained happily.

"Let's get started," Sakuno said going to Ann's room. Ann and Tomoka followed her. In Ann's room, Ann got on her computer and booted it up. Once it was booted up, Ann got into the internet.

"Go to **(A/N: I made it up)**," Sakuno said to Ann. Ann went to that website.

"Click on 'Registrations'," Sakuno instructed. Ann clicked on 'Registrations'.

"Click on the registration form that has tomorrow's date on it."

Ann did as she was told to.

"Then print."

Ann printed the registration form. She looked at her printer and the registration form was printing. After the registration form was printed, Sakuno looked at the registration form and started to fill it out. "Tomo-chan," Sakuno said, "start making the suit. I already bought the padding so don't worry about that."

Tomoka started on her suit. After Sakuno was done with the registration form, she got the purple, black, and white permanent paint and started painting the helmet she bought. After she was done painting, she held up the helmet. The helmet was a full head covered helmet now painted purple, with black stripes, a white number 42 on the front, and a black butterfly on the backs. "You done, Tomoka?" Sakuno asked holding up the helmet.

"Yep!" Sakuno said holding up the suit. The suit was a purple jacket with a black stripe in the middle and small white stripes on the arms, black pants, purple boots, and two gloves in purple with black stripes. "Nice!" Sakuno said holding a thumbs up, "Now, the motorcycle. Ann give me the phone."

Ann handed Sakuno the phone. Sakuno started to dial a number. After about two rings, the phone picked up. _"Motorcycles R Us!_**(A/N: made that up)**_ Anare_(OOC)_ speaking!"_ you can hear through the reciever.

"Hey Anare! It's Sakuno!"

"_Sakuno! Long time no see!"_

"Look Anare. I'm going to enter that motorcycle tournament tomorrow."

"_You're going back to racing. I thought you can never race again."_

"I can still race."

"_Oh! That accident was painful"_

"Look Anare! I need a motorcycle."

"_I got one for you. While you were racing, I made another motorcycle that you can use when you get older. It still has the colors and design. It also still works. Because it hasn't been used yet, it's still rusty, but I'll get it clean and put in a new engine. You'll have it tomorrow at the site of the tournament before the tournament begins."_

"Thanks a lot Anare!"

"_You're welcome!"_

"See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

Sakuno ended the phone call. "Girls! We're ready!" Sakuno said smiling.

After that, they went on with their sleepover.

**End of Chapter 4**

Here is the end of Chapter 4!

Next chapter is the race! YAY!!

Up next is Chapter 5!

Please review, or I'll cry!


	5. The First Tournament

Yo, yo, yo! I'm back with another chappie!

In Chapter 4, the website is Motorcycle Races (dot) com. Okay!

In this chapter, Sakuno is at the motorcycle race. She meets her friend Anare and got her motorcycle. The funny part is that Tomoka and Ann are cheerleaders. In the tournaments are 3 races with 3 laps each. In this chapter, on the first two races, I'll describe SOME of the parts. On the third race, I'll try my best to describe MOST of the parts.

Okay! So sit back and read on!

**Chapter 5**

**The First Tournament**

Sakuno woke up with the Sun shining through the curtains. She looked at Ann's alarm clock. "What time is it?" Sakuno asked sleepily, "Nine o' clock."

Sakuno then realized something and shot out of the makeshift bed.

"NINE O' CLOCK!!"

Tomoka and Ann woke up to Sakuno's scream.

"What are you doing," Tomoka said.

"Screaming at," Ann cut in.

"NINE O' CLOCK!!" Sakuno yelled. Tomoka and Ann realized that and shot out of the makeshift bed, too.

"OH NO!!"Tomoka yelled.

"THE TOURNAMENT STARTS AT ELEVEN!!" Ann yelled.

"WELL DUH!!" Sakuno yelled, "HURRY UP!! I NEED TO GO TO THE REGISTRATION!!"

The girls rushed to get ready. They washed up and changed clothes so fast that you only can see three blurs. Sakuno hurried and get her helmet and the jacket for the race.

Sakuno was now wearing the black pants that are for the race, the purple boots, a black t-shirt, and tied her now black, mid back hair in a low, loose ponytail; she was now holding her jacket and helmet. Tomoka and Ann were wearing cheerleader uniforms, purple no-sleeve tops with a black and purple butterfly on the front, black miniskirts, black, white, and purple tennis shoes, and two pairs of pom-poms which are black, purple, and white. Tomoka has her hair in her usually two ponytails. Ann has her hair in two low pigtails with two purple clips which have two thick strands of hair in front of her face.

Once they were done changing in super high speed, they got in the Ann's convertible and sped off. They got in a café fist so they can have breakfast. Before going into the café, Tomoka put on a white jacket and Ann put on a black jacket so the people cannot see they're in cheerleader outfits. Once they got in the café, they saw people they never expect to see, one of them this early.

"What are the regulars and Mikada doing here?" Sakuno asked angrily.

"I don't know," Tomoka and Ann replied in unison.

The regulars spotted Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann. "Hoi! Osakada! Ryuzaki!" Eiji yelled to them.

"Ann-chan!" Momo yelled to them.

"Hey!" Tomoka, Sakuno , and Ann greeted annoyed. The three girls walked to their table(They can all fit in one table? Dang!).

"Sit down!" Eiji told to them. They did as Eiji told them to.

"So how are you three doing?" Momo said.

"Fine," Tomoka, Sakuno, and Ann said. Sakuno noticed Mikada and Ryoma.

"Hey Ochibi!" Eiji said, "Say 'hi' to Ryuzaki-san!"

"Hi," Ryoma said plainly. Sakuno glared. "Why would I say 'hi' to him?" Sakuno said annoyed.

The regulars were shocked at she said. It was then that Ryoma took close look at her. Ryoma became shocked. "You changed your hair," Ryoma said shocked. The regulars take a good look at her, too. After a moment, they realized Sakuno's hair. "You colored your hair," Momo said shocked.

"Oh my."

All of them turned their heads to Tezuka. They were all shocked that Tezuka said something with some emotion of shocked. "Yes," Sakuno said, " I changed my hair."

"You also cut it," Ryoma said smirking.

"I hate my hairstyle before."

Ryoma smirked some more. "Mikada," Ryoma said smirking, "Looks like 'Sakuno is no longer a little girl no more."

Sakuno eye twitched angrily. _'Little girl,'_ Sakuno thought, _'Oh no he didn't. If he kept this on, my ghetto side will come up.'_

"Oh look Mikada darling, little 'Sakuno' is mad."

'_Uh-oh,'_ Tomoka thought.

'_He's gonna get it,'_ Ann thought.

"You bastard!" Sakuno yelled at Ryoma mad. The regulars, Mikada, and even Ryoma were shocked.

"Don't you eva', and I mean eva' call me a little girl!" Sakuno yelled angrily, "If we not in this café right now, I'll kick yo' ass! I'll go all ghetto on you!"

"What are you saying to Ryoma-kun?" Mikada asked.

"Shut up bitch!" Sakuno yelled which caused Mikada, Ryoma, and the regulars to look at her DOUBLE shocked.

"You go girl," Tomoka and Ann said in unison.

"Let's go girls!"

Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann got up and walked to the counter to order. They got their orders on 'to go' and headed out to the convertible. Once they got in the car, they headed to the tournament.

Once they got to the site where the motorcycle tournament was, they saw a big truck. The truck is colored in black, purple, and white and has a butterfly on it. Beside the truck was a woman which is in her twenties. The woman has short black hair which is in a purple bonnet, brown eyes, and has on a pair of brown baggy pants, black gloves, and a purple t-shirt. "Hi Anare!" Sakuno greeted happily running up to the woman with Tomoka and Ann following.

"Oh my god! Sakuno!" Anare said happily, "You grown so much! You even changed your hair!"

"Thanks!" Sakuno said happy, "So where's the bike?"

"The guys and I are getting it out right now," Anare said pointing to two guys getting a motorcycle down the ramp. The motorcycle**(A/N: Not a Harley Davidson people!)**was colored in black and purple, there was a white 42 on the front with a butterfly behind the 42. "It's beautiful!" Sakuno said admiring the motorcycle.

"I'll go to the registration now," Sakuno said putting on her helmet(see chapter 4) and walking to the registration booth. After Sakuno left for the registration booth, Tomoka and Ann talked to Anare.

"Who are you?" Tomoka asked.

"I used to be Sakuno's mechanic for her motorcycle."

"What did you do after Sakuno's accident?" Ann asked.

"You know about the accident! Anyway, after she got in the accident and can't race anymore, I came to her house often. I'm like a sister to her."

"She must have a great sister-like figure," Tomoka said.

"Thanks!"

Then Sakuno walked up to them. "Finish registration," Sakuno said, "Now I need to get to the first race."

"We're on it!"

Tomoka and Ann removed the jackets they were wearing because the day was hot. Sakuno put on her purple with black and white stripes racing jacket. She had her hair hidden in her helmet. The four, including Anare, went to the course. Sakuno went to where the other racers were stationed ready to take off.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for the Hakure Beginners Motorcycle Tournament! Let me introduce you the racers! In lane 1 is racer 22!"**

Audience applause.

"**In lane 2 is racer 14!"**

A.A.(Audience Applause)

"**In lane 3 is racer 18!"**

A.A.

**4 racers later**

"**In lane 8 is racer 42! Give it up for 'The Butterfly'!"**

The audience applause got louder.

"**After four years of absence, 'The Butterfly' has returned!"**

"Go Sakuno!" Tomoka, Ann, and Anare yelled.

"**Get ready racers! On your mark!"**

The racers started their engines.

"**Get set!"**

'_Okay Sakuno,'_ Sakuno thought, _'Get ready everyone! 'The Butterfly' is back!'_

"**Go!"**

The racers took off. Sakuno took off really quickly. She was in the lead. The racers, audience, and the announcer was shocked at how fast she was. Sakuno smirked.

"Oh my god," Tomoka said, "She."

"Is." Ann cut in.

"FAST!!" they said in unison.(they do that a lot)

"Did she tell you?" Anare said smiling, "She was the best."

"OH!!"

In like no time at all, the first race finished with Sakuno in the lead. Let's just say everyone was shocked except Anare, Tomoka, and Ann. After Sakuno got off her bike, she headed to Anare, Tomoka, and Ann 'cause the racers get a 15 minute break between the races.

"How was that?" Sakuno asked walking up to them removing her helmet.

"FANTASTIC!!" Anare, Tomoka, and Ann yelled happily.

"Glad you like it!" Sakuno said, "Come on girls! I got 14 minutes left of the break!"

The next race was just like the first race, Sakuno was in the lead and won. The audience grew louder when she won. After the race was another 15 minute break.

After about 12 minutes, Sakuno was about to get ready for the last race of the tournament.

"Are you nervous?" Tomoka asked.

"Hell naw!" Sakuno replied.

"It's the last race of the tournament," Ann said.

"She'll make it through like before," Anare said.

"I'll will, Anare."

The last race was about to start. Sakuno was in the her lane ready to take off. She was excited. _'Let's get ready to rumble,' _Sakuno thought.

After the announcer said 'Go', she took off with accelerating speed. She sped up on the course. After about 2 minutes, she was finished with lap 1, she sped up some more speed and finished lap 2. She was in the lead in lap 3. She noticed the other racers far behind her. Just then, she notice a high ramp. She already knew what the high ramp is for so she sped up to the ramp. She got on the ramp and rode on. She then flew off the ramp with her motorcycle. She kicked her legs up and let one of her hands let go of one of the handles(like one of the tricks a skateboarder can do). She then put her legs down and put her hand on the handle, and landed safely on the dirt road and sped up again. Everyone was shocked at the trick she did. She finished in first place. The whole audience was cheering.

"'**The Butterfly' has won again. After all these years, she still got it! Everyone, 'The Butterfly' is back!"**

Sakuno was happy that she won. She went to the award area where she got the first place medal. After she got the medal, she headed back to Ann's convertible with her helmet and jacket off. Anare got her motorcycle and put it back in the truck. They waved goodbye until the next tournament and headed back to Ann's house. On the way to Ann's house, Tomoka and Ann were complimenting on how Sakuno raced and won. Once they got to Ann's house, Tomoka and Sakuno gathered their things and headed back home 'cause the next day is a school day.

**End of Chapter 5**

Here's the end of chapter 5!

The next chapter is their school day.

Up next is Chapter 6!

Please review!! (puppy dog eyes)


	6. School's Shock

What up peeps! I'm back in the house! Holla Y'all!

For the readers who hate Ryoma's attitude and his girlfriend, don't worry! Ryoma will break up with that bitch Mikada and start caring, respecting, and etc Sakuno in later chapters.

In this chapter, Sakuno and her friends are going to school and the students will have an effect of pure shock 'cause of Sakuno.

Oh my! I forgot the disclaimer now! Well, you all know the disclaimer. I do not own the Prince of Tennis! T-T

**Chapter 6**

**School's Shock**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be-

CRASH!!

Sakuno got out of her bed and looked at the shattered pieces of her alarm clock that she threw at the wall. She eyed lazily at what's left of her alarm clock. "There goes alarm clock number 19," Sakuno said annoyed. She then noticed that today she has school. Sakuno groaned in frustration. She walked to the part of the wall that she put her first place medal of the tournament yesterday. She smiled at how easy how she won that medal. _'It's a good thing obaa-chan doesn't go in my room these days,'_ Sakuno thought, _'Now I have to endure school...'_

She walked to the bathroom to washed up**(A/N: She takes baths at nights)**. After she washed up, she changed into her school's uniform. She put her now mid back, black hair into a high ponytail and put a pin with a butterfly on it on her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror satisfied. She then ran downstairs to get her breakfast. She met her obaa-chan in the kitchen.

"Ohayo obaa-chan!" Sakuno greeted while taking a seat on the chair beside the kitchen table.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan!" Sumire Ryuzaki greeted while handing Sakuno her breakfast, "I'm still not used to your change of hairstyle."

You see, when Sakuno got home yesterday, Sumire was shocked and surprised to see Sakuno's new hairstyle. She was so shocked, she could of gotten a heart attack then, but she calmed down. She's still not used to the hair.

"You'll get used to it," Sakuno said while eating her breakfast, "Oh! Ann's brother will car pool me along with Tomo-chan and Ann-chan! Because Ann called yesterday that a neighbor saw us almost ran into a tree and a car and her neighbor told her brother."

"YOU ALMOST RAN INTO A TREE AND A CAR!!" Sumire yelled.

Then a car horn can be heard outside their house. _'Nice timing,'_ Sakuno thought while running to the door, "Going to school! Bye!"

Sakuno ran out of the house and saw a blue convertible with Kippei Tachibana on the drivers seat, Ann on the passenger seat, and Tomoka in one of the back seats. She ran up to the car. "Thanks for the ride!" Sakuno said settling herself on one of the back seats.

"No problem," Kippei said smiling, "I'm sure Ann will never do that again."

"Tomoka held a book in front of my face!" Ann said.

"Sure, sure," Kippei said, "Oh and Sakuno, love your hair!"

"Thanks!" Sakuno said smiling.

Kippei then drove. While driving to the schools, Ann, Kippei, Tomoka, and Sakuno were chatting.

"Ryoma is such a jerk! He called me a little girl!" Sakuno said.

"Even though I'm the president of his fanclub, I fully agree with you," Tomoka said.

"He has worse taste," Ann said disgusted, "He choose Mikada as his girlfriend! That's worse taste!"

"DUH!!" Tomoka and Sakuno said in unison.

"Is this Mikada that bad?" Kippei asked.

"YEAH!!"

"She bullied me!" Sakuno said.

"Yeah!" Ann and Tomoka said at the same time.

"Damn right!" Sakuno said, "If I ever get the chance, I'll kick her ass! I ain't eva' gonna stop 'till that bitch is down! I mean DOWN!!"

Kippei, Ann, and Tomoka looked at her shocked. "Sorry," Sakuno said, "Ghetto moment."

"I'm sure Momo-uh Ryoma," Ann was cut off by Sakuno.

"What does this have to do with Momo?" Sakuno cut in slyly.

"Uh-no it doesn't!" Ann said too quickly with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Oooh! Someone has a crush on Momo!" Sakuno said slyly.

"No I don't!" Ann said.

"Yes, you do!" Tomoka said slyly like Sakuno.

"Awww! My little sister has a crush!" Kippei said slyly like Tomoka and Sakuno while driving.

"Not you, too!" Ann said.

"ADMIT IT!!" Kippei, Sakuno, and Tomoka yelled at the same time.

"Okay! I do!" Ann admitted blushing a little.

"AWWW!!"

"You guys shut up!"

When they got to Seishun High, they were greeted by Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, and Mikada. Ryoma was holding Mikada's hand. "Hey Tachibana!" Eiji said.

"Hello Ann-chan!" Momo said grinning. Ann blushed at that. Sakuno and Tomoka noticed the blush and grinned slyly. "Hello Ryuzaki and Osakada!" Momo continued greeting.

Sakuno noticed Ryoma and Mikada. "Hello bastard! Hello bitch!" Sakuno greeted to Ryoma and Mikada while getting out of the car. Tomoka chuckled at what Sakuno said while getting out of the car.

"Nice comeback," Ryoma complimented Sakuno which shocked her. The only way that 'Ryoma' and 'compliment' go together in the same sentence is that 'doesn't' is between. Sakuno regained her posture and smiled. "Thanks," Sakuno said.

Sakuno noticed that Mikada had a bit of jealousy written on her face. Sakuno smirked. She and Tomoka then walked into the highschool. Once they got in the school, there was a long pause. Then catcalls were heard. The catcalls were all for Sakuno.

"Why are they catcalling?" Sakuno asked Tomoka.

"I think the catcalls are for you," Tomoka said, "I think it's because of your new hairstyle."

"Oh."

After a while, the bell rang and the students went to their first class. Even in the classroom, catcalls and whistles were heard and all directed to Sakuno. "Even in the classroom," Sakuno said annoyed.

"It's okay," Tomoka said calming down Sakuno.

"Okay class take your seats!" the teacher said as the students went to their seats, "Okay attendance!"

**After some students were called**

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!" the teacher said, "Is she absent?"

Sakuno stood up. "What do you mean I'm not here?" Sakuno said, "I'm here alright!"

The teacher and students, except Tomoka, were shocked that the black haired girl is Sakuno. "O-okay," the teacher said, "Ryuzaki is here."

**Lunch**

Sakuno, Tomoka, and the ichinen trio were at the roof eating their lunch.

"I can't believe you changed your hair, Ryuzaki," Horio said, "I could almost mistaken you for another girl."

"Is it really that different?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah!" the ichinen trio answered. Just then Ryoma and Mikada entered the roof.

"What are they doing here?" Sakuno asked annoyed.

"Look it's 'Lady Sakuno'," Ryoma said. Sakuno blushed.

"Why did you called me that?" Sakuno said while hiding her blush.

"Oh," Ryoma smirked, "It's that you changed, and you look really nice with your new hairstyle."

Sakuno and Tomoka gaped at what Ryoma said. _'Did he just compliment me twice?'_ Sakuno thought.

'_He compliment Sakuno!'_ Tomoka thought, _'That's new!'_

Tomoka looked over at Mikada and saw jealousy on her face. Tomoka smiled, _'Ha! Take that Mikada!_

Ryoma then walked to Sakuno and did the most unexpected thing. He lifted up her chin with his hand. Sakuno was shocked. Ryoma smirked and pulled away. He walked into the school with a jealous Mikada. After he left, Tomoka, Sakuno, and the ichinen trio were shocked.

"I can't believed he did that," Sakuno said.

"Oh my god!" Tomoka said, "Sakuno! Does Ryoma like you?!"

"TOMO-CHAN!!"

**End of Chapter 6**

Okay readers! I must confess something!

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!

I can't think of anything right now! I need help!

Oh well! Please review! (HELP)


	7. Party Troubles

Yo guys! Back with another one!

**Otakugal:** Thanks for your idea, but this is a RyoSaku fiction. Sakuno got into an accident and Ryoma found out. I need something in between so I thought of this.

**GwangFei:** Thanks for telling me the classes in the tournaments, like championships, but I need to know what the classes are. In chapter 5, the name of the tournaments are from Hakure.

**FallenAngel Sayu: **I'm trying to make Ryoma realized his feelings for Sakuno. That's why he's acting a little OOC.

**EjiFuji:** Thanks for the review! I'm tired of Sakuno being the clumsy and shy girl. So I made her doing a dangerous sport.

**sabriel-chan:** Yes! She was a motorcycle racer at 11 years old!

This is my first chapter switching from Ryoma's and Sakuno's side of the story. They're at a party on the night before the Hakure Master Cup in a eight-story building. Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann were on the fire escape and they have a little accident with the fire escape.

The party and the fire escape are inspirations from that episode on Family Matters. If you watch Family Matters, remember the episode where Eddy, Steve, and Waldo were on the fire escape.

Oh! The classes for the motorcycle tournaments are like the ones in Nintendogs: Beginners, Open, Expert, Master, and Championship. I don't know that much about motorcycle races so I used the class from Nintendogs. Sakuno is now going to the Master Cup.

**Chapter 7**

**Party Troubles**

"Come on Sakuno! Hurry up and get ready!" Tomoka whined while watching Sakuno picking some clothes from her closet.

"Can you see she is trying to look nice!" Ann said.

"I'm trying here girls!" Sakuno said.

The three girls were going to a party in a eight-story building. Ann and Tomoka went to Sakuno's house to wait for her to get ready. Tomoka was sitting on Sakuno's bed, Ann was sitting on Sakuno's chair beside her desk, and Sakuno was picking out clothes.

"Ryoma is going to be at that party," Tomoka said slyly.

"Why would I care!" Sakuno said angrily.

"He came closer to you, he compliments you, and he told us about the party," Ann said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakuno groaned.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka yelled not taking it anymore, "I'll pick out your clothes!"

"WHAT!!" Sakuno and Ann yelled in unison.

Tomoka rushed to her closet and caused Sakuno to be pushed aside. Tomoka took a moment then take out some clothes and shoved the clothes to Sakuno. She then pushed Sakuno to the bathroom to change.

"Don't you think that was a bit bossy?" Ann asked Tomoka while she sit on Sakuno's bed.

"I'm being helpful."

Five minutes later, Sakuno came out wearing the clothes that Tomoka picked out.

"Ready!" Sakuno said.

"Finally!" Tomoka yelled.

Sakuno was wearing a purple 3/4 long-sleeved top which shows her stomach, black capris, a white belt, and black closed-toe 2-inched heels. She has her black hair up in a high ponytail with a butterfly pin.

Tomoka was wearing jean shorts which went to her mid thighs, a black belt, a red sleeveless top, and black opened-toe 2-inched heels. She has her hair in her usual two high ponytails.

Ann was wearing blue short-sleeved 3/4 top which shows her stomach, a black miniskirt, black leggings that went to her mid calves, and black closed-toe 2-inched heels. She has her short hair down with two blue pins on each side of her hair.

The three girls got inside Ann's red convertible and drove off to the party.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma was driving his car to the party with his Mikada on the passenger seat.

"Ryoma-kun," Mikada said, "Why did you tell that Sakuno and her friends that they can come to the party?"

"Hn," Ryoma said not listening, _'Why did I invite her to the party? Why did I even compliment her? Why do I feel different towards Ryuzaki, no, Sakuno? Auugh I even called her 'Lady Sakuno'. I think it's because of her change of attitude and hair.'_

"Ryoma-kun! Are you listening to me!" Ryomo snapped out of his thought to see a little jealous Mikada.

"What do you think of Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked Mikada while driving.

"What do you think of her Ryoma-kun?" asked a jealous Mikada.

"I don't know," Ryoma answered, "I thought she was a clumsy girl at first. Then now, after her change of hairstyle and attitude, I feel different towards her."

"Look Ryoma-kun!" said an angry and jealous Mikada, "I am your girlfriend! You can only think of me! Got it? Good!"

'_Why did I even have her as a girlfriend?'_ thought a very annoyed Ryoma.

They reached the eight-story building where the party is. They got out of the car and went inside the building. Once they got to the party, Ryoma felt his jaw dropped. He was looking at a very certain now black haired girl.

**With Sakuno, Ann, Tomoka**

The three girls were driving to the party on Ann's convertible.

"Okay girls," Sakuno said, "We need to leave early because I have a motorcycle tournament tomorrow. It's really important."

The next day is the Masters Cup of the Hakure Motorcycle Tournament, which is also the tournament where Sakuno needs to win to get into the championships. She already won the Beginners, Open, and Experts tournament at first place.

"I know! I know!" Tomoka said happily.

"Tomorrow is the Masters Cup!" Ann said while driving.

"Okay!" Sakuno said, "Just want to remind you two!"

They got to the building where the party was. They got out of the car and went inside. Once they got inside, the people looked at them for a moment then catcalls and whistles were heard from the guys and the girls were saying compliments and greeting them. Tomoka, Ann, and Sakuno greeted them and went off to a part of the building where they could talk.

"So what do you think of the party?" Tomoka asked.

"Good," Sakuno and Ann answered in unison.

Then all of a sudden, Sakuno felt eyes staring at her.

"Sakuno, you are never gonna believe this," Tomoka said, "Ryoma is staring at you with his mouth open."

"Huh?" Sakuno turned around and caught Ryoma staring at her wide eyed. She looked at him confused then realized he was staring at her. She blushed and turned around embarrassed. Tomoka and Ann looked at her slyly.

"He's checking you out," Ann said slyly.

"Why is he staring at me?" Sakuno said getting rid of the blush.

"I don't know," Tomoka said slyly, "I think it's because of what you're wearing."

"I'll go talk to him," Sakuno said. Then she started walking to him.

**With Ryoma**

He stared wide eyed at Sakuno. _'What the hell is she wearing?'_ Ryoma thought while staring at her.

He then noticed Sakuno walking to him. He regained his posture and let Sakuno walked to him.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno said after she walked up to him, "You looked ridiculous staring at me like that."

"Nice choice of clothes," Ryoma complimented while staring at what she's wearing. Sakuno blushed because he complimented her(again).

"What are you doing here talking to her Ryoma-kun?!" Mikada asked, jealousy spreading over her face, "Let's go get something to drink!" Mikada grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him while Ryoma was still staring at Ryoma.

**With Sakuno**

Sakuno looked at Ryoma being dragged by that bitchy Mikada. Sakuno got mad and walked over to Tomoka and Ann.

"That bitch!" Sakuno said angrily, "I was about to strike up a conversation, but that bitch has to interrupt! I need some fresh air!"

Sakuno then climbed out of the window she found and landed on a fire escape. She took a breath and calmed down. Tomoka and Ann climbed out of the window and landed on the fire escape, too.

"I wonder why he choose that bitch to be his girlfriend?" Sakuno asked while staring out into the night sky.

"It's a mystery!" Tomoka and Ann said in unison.

"A mystery, ne?" Sakuno said.

"Yeah!" Tomoka said jumping. When Tomoka jumped, they felt the fire escape moved. They heard the noise of metal breaking. They stopped in their place. Then the fire escape tilted.

"TOMO-CHAN!!" Sakuno and Ann yelled at her in unison.

Then the fire escape leaned toward the right, and the three girls slid down the right screaming while holding onto the railing. "Ann," Sakuno said, "Slowly walk to the left." Ann did as she was told to. Sakuno walked a little to the left which leaves Tomoka on the right. The fire escape began to get steady, but it turned to the left and did a 180. The girls screamed and then the ladder connected to the fire escape disconnected and fell down. _'There goes our chance to escape,'_ Sakuno thought as the ladder fell. Tomoka looked down and saw the busy streets. "Sakuno! Ann!" Tomoka said.

"Yeah!" Sakuno and Ann said in unison.

"We're gonna die!"

"No we ain't!" Sakuno said, "I have a plan! Hang on!"

Tomoka and Ann grabbed onto the fire escape. Sakuno jumped on the outside of the fire escape and grabbed the fire escape. Then the fire escape turned a 360 and it became upright. "Ann! When I say go, hurry and jump in the window!" Sakuno instructed, "When the fire escape is upside down, Tomoka, you climb up the fire escape and jump in the window! I'll follow! Okay!"

Tomoka and Ann nodded.

"Go!"

Ann jumped into the window and landed safely inside the building. Then the fire escape turned. Sakuno climbed up on the outside of the fire escape, and Tomoka climbed through the big gap where the ladder used to be.

"Go!" Sakuno yelled.

Tomoka jumped into the window and landed inside the building. Sakuno followed and jumped into the window. Once Sakuno landed safely inside the building, Ann, Tomoka, and Sakuno looked outside the window and took a big breath.

"That was close," Ann said.

"Don't forget terrifying," Tomoka added.

"Ya think," Sakuno said, "Let's go now. The tournament is tomorrow."

They left the party and headed to their car. When they got to the convertible, Sakuno forgot to tell something. "Girls!" Sakuno said, "I forgot to tell you. Obaa-chan and I are going to the Ryoma's house tomorrow at eight. I think it's too early to visit someone at that time. Don't ya think? Whatever, pick me up there at around nine-thirty. Okay."

"Okay!" Tomoka and Ann said in unison. They got in the car and drove off.

**End of Chapter 7**

Okay readers! Next chapter is when Sakuno go to the Masters Cup. At the Masters Cup, Sakuno got into the accident that she got before she went into a coma. Will she be able to make it? Also, it is when Sumire and the Echizens watched the Masters Cup and explained everything to the Echizens.

Up next is Chapter 8!

Please Review!


	8. The Accident

What's up! You know the drill! Back with another chapter!

Okay readers! This is the chapter where Sakuno gets into another accident like the one she got that made her get into a coma. She got unconscious and got sent to the emergency room. Sumire and the Echizens happened to be watching the tournament and saw Sakuno got into the accident. Sumire then told the Echizens Sakuno's secret. What will happen?

Oh my god! I forgot the disclaimer again! Here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis! Well, on the bright side! I own this story!

**Chapter 8**

**The accident**

"Sakuno! Wake up!" a voice said trying to wake up a sleeping Sakuno. Sakuno stirred.

"Obaa-chan..." Sakuno said sleepily, "Five more minutes..."

"I'm not your Obaa-chan!"

That caused Sakuno to woke up and see Anare trying to wake her up. "Anare!" Sakuno said surprised, "What are you doing here at...(Sakuno looked at her alarm clock) seven-twenty in the morning?"

"I came here to visit you before the tournament!" Anare said happily, "Your Obaa-chan told me you two are going to the Echizen's house. She told me that I can come and I said 'Yes'!"

Sakuno took a look at Anare. Anare was has her short black in her usual purple bonnet. She was wearing black baggy pants, her usual purple t-shirt, usual black gloves, and black shoes. She was still smiling.

"I'm going to Ryoma's house today?" Sakuno said trying to remember, "Oh."

"You forgot!"

"I knew I'm suppose to go there yesterday. Then today, I forgot. I think the fire escape accident caused me to forget."

"Fire escape accident?"

"Well...Yesterday, Tomoka, Ann, and I went to a party located in a eight-story building. I came up for fresh air on the fire escape on the seventh story and Tomoka and Ann followed me. Then Tomoka started jumping and that caused the fire escape to tilt. Then the metal broke and the ladder on the fire escape disconnect and fell. The fire escape then did a 180 and a 360. I then thought of a plan then we made it out of the fire escape and into the building safely."

Anare laughed. "What's so funny?" Sakuno asked.

"You were dangling from a fire escape on the seventh floor and made it inside the building safely," Anare said laughing, "You made a very good plan! A very good plan!"

Sakuno got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. She then went to her closet and picked out a purple t-shirt and her racing black pants. She then got a sports bag and put her racing jacket, gloves, boots, and helmet in it. She then pushed Anare out of her room so she can change. When she got out of her room, Sakuno was wearing the purple t-shirt, racing black pants, and a pair of black flip-flops. She was holding the sports bag on her shoulder.

"Did you walked here?"

"Yeah."

"Tomoka and Ann are gonna pick me up at Ryoma's house. You're gonna come with us."

"Okay!"

"SAKUNO! ANARE! LET'S GO!!"

Anare and Sakuno nodded and headed downstairs to meet with Sumire. Then they headed to the Echizen's house. Once they got there, Sumire, Anare, and Sakuno stepped out of the car and the intercom beside a gate turned on.

"_May I help you?"_ It was Nanako.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sumire."

"_Oh yes! Please come in!"_

The gate opened and Sakuno, Anare, and Sumire headed to the front door. They saw Nanako opened the door. "Hello!" Nanako greeted, "Come in!"

They were led inside the house to the living room. There was a coffee table, a rug, a couch, two chairs, and a big screen TV. Rinko came in the living room. "Hello Ryuzaki-san!" Rinko greeted happily, "Come with me in the kitchen. Ryoma will be out shortly."

Sumire followed Rinko to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Ryoma came in the living room and sat down on the couch not noticing Sakuno and Anare. "Hello," Sakuno greeted to Ryoma, but he didn't listen. Sakuno got annoyed.

"Hello bastard," Sakuno greeted one more time. That greeting made Ryoma look up.

"Hi 'Lady Sakuno'," Ryoma said smirking. Sakuno blushed, but it went away quickly, and Anare raised her eyebrow slyly.

"'Lady Sakuno'?" Anare said smirking slyly.

"He started calling me that," Sakuno said blankly. Anare was still smirking.

"I don't know why he started calling me that," Sakuno said referring to Anare's smirk, "And stop smirking."

Anare's smirk wore off. Sakuno turned to Ryoma. "Don't ya eva' make fun of me today," Sakuno said, "In more than a hour, Ann and Tomoka are gonna pick me and Anare up. Okay."

Ryoma nodded and said, "Can't stand to be in my sight. Right, 'Lady Sakuno'?"

"Stop teasing me," Sakuno said sitting on the couch and putting her sports bag with her motorcycle racing equipment beside her. Anare sat on one chairs. "So 'Ryoma' right," Anare said, "You know Sakuno?"

Ryoma nodded his head. "Are you two together?" Anare asked which caused Sakuno to choked and Ryoma to blushed**(A/N: Now that was weird)**.

"No!" Sakuno said after choking.

"Yet," Ryoma said softly, but Anare heard it and smiled. Sakuno raised a eyebrow of confusion at Anare. Rinko came out of the kitchen a few seconds later. "What would you like for breakfast? Sakuno-san and Anare-san?" Rinko asked.

"Just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a small glass of orange juice," Sakuno said.

"I ate on the way to Sakuno's house," replied Anare. Rinko nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Eating a small breakfast," Ryoma said.

"I'm not that hungry," Sakuno said blankly. A few minutes later, Rinko came out with a tray of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a small glass of orange juice. "Here you go Sakuno-san," Rinko said smiling.

"Thanks," Sakuno said smiling. Rinko nodded happily and left for the kitchen, again. Sakuno then ate her small breakfast for the next hour while talking to Ryoma and Anare who kept interrupting her from eating.

"Sakuno," Anare said, "What time is it?"

Sakuno took out her cell phone(where did that came from) and looked at the time on it. "Nine o' clock," Sakuno said. Then the song 'Touch my Body' by Mariah Carey went off from Sakuno's cell phone. Sakuno answered her cell, "Holla!"

"_Sakuno! It's me Tomoka!"_

"Tomo-chan! What's up!"

"_Look! We're gonna pick you up early at around nine! Which is now! I heard the tournament is far from Ryoma's house!"_

"Okay! That's fine! Can Anare come with us? She's here with me!"

"_Of course! We can see Ryoma's house now! See you in a bit!"_

"Bye!" Sakuno turned off her cell phone, "Anare! Tomoka and Ann are coming now to this house in less than about 5 seconds! They're picking us up early!"

"Okay! Grab your bag!" Anare said standing up. Sakuno nodded and grabbed her bag which Ryoma looked at it suspicious.

"What's in the bag?" Ryoma asked suspiciously. Sakuno looked at him.

"It's for me to know and you to not find out," Sakuno answered. Then a car horn can be heard outside.

"That's our ride," Sakuno said to Anare, "Obaa-chan! Anare and I are leaving! Tomoka and Ann are picking us up!"

"Why?!" Sumire asked from the kitchen.

"Anare and I are asked to babysit Tomoka's little siblings with Tomoka and Ann!" Sakuno lied.

"Okay!"

Sakuno nodded to Anare and they went out of the house to the Ann's red convertible. Once they got sat on the back seats, they drove off to the tournament.

"That was a good lie!" Anare said to Sakuno while Sakuno was putting on her purple racing boots.

"Thank you!" Sakuno said while putting on her boots.

"What lie is it this time?" Tomoka asked.

"The one that Anare, Ann, you, and I are babysitting your little brothers," Sakuno said.

"Nice!" Ann said while driving. Sakuno then tied her black hair in a low loose ponytail. Ann and Tomoka are in the usual cheerleader outfits for Sakuno's tournaments.

Once they got to the tournament, they got out of the car. Sakuno put her helmet on and walked to the registration stand and registered. Then the truck that held Sakuno's motorcycle drove up to them and and two guys came out of the truck and started to get Sakuno's motorcycle out of the truck. Sakuno's motorcycle was a Kawasaki(For the reader who wants to know. You know who you are!)

The first two races was predictable, Sakuno won. The audience was cheering. Even Tomoka and Ann made up a cheer:

"B-U _clap, clap _T-T _clap, clap _E-R _clap, clap_ F-L-Y!!

YOU'LL STARE IN AWE AS THE BUTTERFLY FLIES!!"

The racers were now on the 15 minute break. Sakuno was now with Anare, Tomoka, and Ann.

"I'm in too much pressure!" Sakuno said sitting down on a bench.

"It's okay, Sakuno!" Tomoka said sitting down with her.

"Just calm down!" Ann said sitting down on the bench, too.

"Yeah!" Anare said, "Just calm down! The last race is in two minutes!"

"**Will the racers get in their stations!"**

"I'm going now!" Sakuno said while going to her station. She got to her station and hopped on her motorcycle.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the Hakure Masters Cup!"**

**In the Echizen's house**

Ryoma was sitting on the couch bored. Sumire, Nanako, Rinko, and Nanjirou(that how you spell it?) came into the living room. "Ryoma," Sumire said, "Just watch some TV."

Sumire turned on the TV.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the Hakure Masters Cup!"**

"Oh!" Sumire said, "It's a one of the motorcycle races!"

"Motorcycle races?" Rinko asked.

"It's one of the dangerous racing sports," Sumire said.

"**Let's introduced our racers again! Shall we!**

**In lane 1 is racer 11!**

**In lane 2 is racer 61!**

**In lane 3 is racer 10!**

**4 racers later**

**Okay everyone! **

**In lane 8!**

**Let us introduced the unstoppable, indestructible, and fastest racer!**

**Racer 42! 'The Butterfly'!"**

"WHAT!!" Sumire yelled surprised. Rinko, Nanako, Nanjirou, and Ryoma looked at her. "Oh no!" Sumire said sitting down worried, "Oh no!"

"Old hag?" Nanjirou said, "What's up with you?"

"Sakuno," Sumire said.

"What about Sakuno?" Rinko asked.

"She's back," Sumire said.

"Huh?" Rinko said confused.

"She's racing again," Sumire said.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"The Hakure Motorcycle Races. You heard racer 42, 'The Butterfly'."

"Yes," Rinko, Nanako, Nanjirou, and Ryoma said.

"Sakuno is 'The Butterfly'."

"WHAT!!" the Echizens were shocked.

"You see," Sumire started, "Sakuno used to be a motorcycle racer. She won race after race. Tournament after tournament. She was having a great motorcycle career. Until that day..."

"What happened?" Rinko asked.

"She got into an accident," Sumire said, "After the accident, she went into a coma."

"A coma?" Ryoma asked.

"After that," Sumire said, "She can never race again, but now she can race again. But..."

"BUT!!"

"If she ever got into a coma again," Sumire said afraid, "She might never wake up again."

"You mean?" Ryoma said concerned.

"She might die," Sumire said. The Echizens were shocked.

"Let's watch the race," Rinko said.

**With Sakuno**

"**On your mark!"**

'_Calm down,'_ Sakuno thought starting her engine.

"**Get set!**

**Go!"**

Sakuno took off first and was in the lead. She got past the first two laps easily in the lead. At the third lap, it was horrible.

Sakuno was in the lead. Then, a racer in green came up behind her. Sakuno noticed that and sped up. She noticed the high ramp and got ready to do a trick. Then the racer in green sped up behind her motorcycle. When she got on the ramp, the racer in green pushed his motorcycle with hers. The impact caused her to go fly off the ramp. She hit the wire fence and landed on the hard dirt road. Her motorcycle landed not far from her. She screamed out in pain. She tried to get up but saw black and fell down unconscious. The medics ran up to her and carried her on a stretcher to where the first aid tent was. Tomoka, Ann, and Anare ran to the first aid tent.

"**Uh oh! 'The Butterfly' is down!"**

**Echizens' house**

Sumire and the Echizens were cheering. Sumire threatened Ryoma that if he didn't cheer, she'll pinched both his cheeks. Then they saw the accident. The Echizens and Sumire's happy time**(A/N: Haha! Happy time!)**went down after they saw the accident.

"No," Sumire said, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Sumire broke down in tears. Rinko came over and comforted her. Ryoma now got worried.

**First aid tent**

When the medics put Sakuno on a examining table and Tomoka, Ann, and Anare arrived, they took off her helmet and were surprised that a girl was racing. They dismissed the fact and started examining her. They came to the conclusion that she needs to go to the emergency room _fast_. The medic told her friends and took her to the ambulance. Once she got in the ambulance, they headed straight to the hospital. Ann, Tomoka, and Anare got into Ann's convertible and followed.

**End of Chapter 8**

What will happen to Sakuno? Stay tuned!

Up next is Chapter 9!

I will be starting a new story. It's not gonna be a Prince of Tennis fanfic. It's a Pokemon one! It's called 'Idol Nights'!

Please Review, or you'll never know what will happen to Sakuno!


	9. A Recent Discovery

EVERYONE!! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

Before I go on, I told you readers I'm gonna start another story. Well this story is a Pokemon one! So if you like to read Pokemon, especially pokeshipping, contestshipping, and ikarishipping, please read it. I'll tell you when I post the Pokemon story on one of the chapters in this story. Okay!

Okay! I told you readers 'what will happened to Sakuno'. Well, she is now in the emergency room. Her friends are concerned about her. What will happened?

If you want to know, READ ON!!

**Chapter 9**

**A Recent Discovery**

Ann, Tomoka, and Anare were worried on the way to the hospital. It's kind of hard to get to the hospital at first because a worried Ann + driving OH NO!! Anyway, the girls were worried.

"I can't believe it," Tomoka said worried.

"Me neither," Ann said while driving.

"She can't get into another coma," Anare said, tears falling down her face, "She can't"

Anare was already sobbing. Tomoka reached over from the passenger to the backseat to rub Anare's shoulder for comfort.

"Why can't she get into another coma?" Ann asked concerned.

"S-she might..." Anare stumbled.

"What?" Tomoka asked.

"Die," Anare said.

"No," Ann and Tomoka said in unison.

"She can't die," Ann said.

"I hope she can make it," Tomoka said.

"Me too," Anare said, "Wait, what is the racer number that hit her. The green suited racer."

"You mean racer 33. What does have to do with..." Ann hit Tomoka's shoulder, "What?"

"She means," Ann said, "Racer 33 is the one that hit Sakuno. He is the one that caused her to go to the emergency room."

"Right," Anare said, "I need to know some information about him. I remembered the accident that Sakuno had before. If I remember correctly, the racer that hit her has a green suit and the number 33 on his motorcycle."

"That might lead us to something," Tomoka said.

"We're here," Ann said going into the entrance of the parking lot of the hospital. She parked the car and headed straight to the hospital. Once they got in the hospital, they went to the waiting room to wait. "We just wait," Ann said sitting down.

"We need to wish for her to be okay," Anare said standing up.

"Yeah," Tomoka said sitting down.

After about a hour, a doctor came**(A/N: I'm gonna let you readers imagined a guy doctor of your own imagination)** "Are you the friends of Sakuno Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ann said.

"I'm Doctor Kukara(OOC)," he said, "Your friend has a no broken bones, but she has a bad concussion on her skull, bruised back and rib caged, and scars on her back and arms."

"Oh my," Tomoka said.

"We're trying not to put her into a coma," he said, "She needs to be kept unattended with guests. Because of her condition, she needs to be kept here over night. Is it going to be okay for you girls?"

"Yeah," Ann said.

"It's okay," Tomoka said.

"We'll stay here," Anare said.

"Okay then," Doctor Kukara left the waiting room.

"You girls need to go to school," Anare said.

"It's okay," Ann said.

"We'll handle that," Tomoka said.

"Okay," Anare said, "Wait, we need a computer. I need to get some information on Racer 33."

"I'll do it," Ann said walking to the counter, "Excuse me, do you have a computer here for guests to use?"

"Sure we do," the nurse said kindly, "It's over there."

The nurse pointed to an empty computer on a small desk. The computer is like a regular computer with a cpu, mouse, printer, and a keyboard. "You can use it," the nurse said.

"Thank you very much," Ann said. She called Anare and Tomoka over while she walked over to the computer. Ann got to the computer and took seat on the chair. Tomoka and Anare pulled out other chairs and sat on them infront of the computer.

"Okay," Ann said, "We need to go to the internet."

Ann clicked on a browser and it led to the internet.

"Now we need to type in Motorcycle Racers," Anare said.

Ann typed Motorcycle Racers then a screen popped out with lists of Motorcycle Racers, including 'The Butterfly'.

"Scroll down," Anare said. Ann scrolled down the page. "Stop," Anare said. Ann stopped scrolling down. "Click there," Anare said pointing to a site where it says some stuff about Racer 33. Ann clicked the site and then it shows a page of pictures and tells them about Racer 33.

"Okay," Anare began reading, "Toka Ataru(OOC) is a racer. As he is Racer 33. He won many tournaments before 'The Butterfly' raced. After that, he always came in second place."

"Oh," Ann said, "I think I'm getting an idea."

"You mean," Tomoka said, "Before Sakuno entered, he used to be in first place. Then when she entered, she got the spotlight. Thus, making him in second. I think when he finally couldn't take it anymore, he hit her motorcycle during a race to make her fly off the course and got her into the coma."

Anare and Ann looked at her amazed. "You finally got something!" Ann said.

"Yeah!" Anare said.

"Cool!" Tomoka said.

"Well, let's keep reading," Ann began reading, "During the disappearance of 'The Butterfly', he was one of the suspects of the disappearance. Later on, he was out of the suspect list."

"That's not right," Anare said, "He hit her motorcycle today and caused her to be in this condition. He also did it in the past."

"I have perfect vision," Tomoka said, "I saw Racer 33 hit her bike. I saw his green motorcycle and the number 33 on it. It is him."

"Right," Anare and Ann said.

"We need to bust him," Anare said.

"But the question is how," Ann said.

"First, let's worry about Saku-chan," Tomoka said, "Then we can bust him."

"Yeah let's go," Anare said. Then all of a sudden her stomach growled. Anare blushed of embarrassment.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Ann said giggling.

"Yeah," Tomoka said, "I'm hungry, too."

The three girls headed to the cafeteria to eat.

**End of Chapter 9**

Sorry that this chapter is short. I need to think of some more things.

Next chapter is when Sakuno fights for her life. She is now on the verge of life and death.

Up next is chapter 10!

Oh! I'm going to be starting a Pokemon story. It's gonna be a pokeshipping, contestshipping, and ikarshipping fanfic. If you like to read Pokemon, please read it. The story is called 'Idol Nights'! I'll try to update the pokemon story soon. I'll tell you readers on one of my chapters when the story is updated.

Okay then! Please review! Sakuno's life is depending on your reviews!


	10. The Race of Life or Death

HEY WHAT-_clap, clap_-THIS IS-_clap, clap_-ANOTHER-_clap, clap_-CHAPTER !!

Hey readers! The Pokemon story I told you about! It's been updated so now you can read the first and probably second chapter if I can get to it today!

Back to Motor Dust! This is the chapter that Sakuno has to race for her life while unconscious. She needs to defeat the darkness that's pulling her into the world of the dead in a race. She needs to race to the light. Can she make it?!

READ ON!!

**Chapter 10**

**The Race of Life or Death**

Sakuno opened her eyes. She realized she's laying down and stood up. Then she realized her surroundings. There was darkness everywhere. She also noticed that she was wearing her motorcycle racing suit without her helmet. She then turned around and saw a light and started running to the light. Then all of a sudden, her motorcycle popped up in front of her. She stopped her pace.

"Weird," Sakuno said, "Why is there darkness everywhere except that light over there? Why did my motorcycle popped up in front of me all of a sudden?"

"_**Sakuno."**_

Sakuno then jumped and looked around. "Who said that?" Sakuno asked.

"_**Sakuno."**_

"If this is a trick, it's not funny!"

"_**Sakuno."**_

"You can come out now!"

"_**Sakuno, it's me, your inner voice."**_

"My conscience?"

"_**(giggles) Kind of like that."**_

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"_**You are in your mind."**_

"In my mind?"

"_**You're on the verge of life or death."**_

"Wait! What? Verge of life or death?!"

"_**Yeah, Sakuno, you're dying."**_

"D-dying! W-what do y-you mean?"

"_**You're about to slip into a coma. If you went into another coma, you'll die."**_

"N-no!"

"_**You want to live?"**_

"Yeah!"

"_**You really want to live?"**_

"Yeah!"

"_**You really, really want to live?"**_

"Yeah!"

"_**You really, really, really want to live?"**_

"How many 'yeah(s)' do I need to say?"

"_**Then you'll enter The Race of Life or Death."**_

"The Race of Life or Death?"

"_**Yes. You need to race to that light over there. You need to reached that light first. But there are shadow racers trying to get you and sink you in the darkness."**_

"So that's what my motorcycle is for."

"_**Yes. Hurry up! The shadow racers are coming!"**_

Sakuno looked at where the shadow racers are. The shadow racers were coming to her fast. The shadow racer have bodies that are just shadows and black motorcycles. She hurried and jumped on her motorcycle and started the engine. She looked back and saw the shadow racers getting closer. She then took off to the light.

Then a shadow racer from behind her reached its hand out and it stretched to Sakuno. She looked alarmed at the hand and sped up. "That's something you don't expect to see," Sakuno said while looking at the stretching hand.

All of a sudden, two shadow racers sped up and were now racing by her sides. She looked to her left and right. Then one of the shadow racers stretched its arm out and tried to attack her. She noticed that and quickly leaned back on her motorcycle. The arm flew by fast and the shadow pulled it back.

"Want to play dirty, huh?" Sakuno said, "Then I'll play along."

Sakuno then lift her legs up to the side and kicked the shadow racer on the her right off of its bike. She then did a cartwheel while holding on the handles on her motorcycle and kicked the other shadow racer off of its bike. She landed safely on her motorcycle and sped up. She reached the light first in no time. She then heard voices.

"She's waking up." _'Anare.'_

"She made it." _'I think that's a doctor.'_

Sakuno opened her eyes to see blurry figures first. Then she adjust her eyes and saw Anare and a doctor beside her. Sakuno tried to talk.

"What happened," Sakuno said, her voiced croaked a little.

"You got into 'The Accident'," Anare said with her fingers quoting.

"You came here yesterday," the doctor said, "You and your friends stayed here over night. Oh, and my name is Doctor Kukara."

"Thanks," Sakuno said smiling. She turned her head to Anare, "Ann-chan, Tomo-chan, and you stayed the night."

"Yeah!" Anare said, "Ann and Tomoka left earlier to tell their principal that you and them are skipping school that they can be in the hospital."

"I'll leave you girls alone," Doctor Kukara said while leaving the room.

"Hey Sakuno," Anare said, "Ann, Tomoka, and I found something interesting."

"What is it?"

"You know the racer that make get into the accident?"

"I can barely see his features."

"He has a green suit and he's Racer 33."

"What about him?"

"Ann, Tomoka, and I found something interesting. Also, he's the racer that make you get into the accident four years ago. We know why."

Then all of a sudden the door opened and it revealed Ann, Tomoka, and...Ryoma Echizen!

**End of Chapter 10**

Sorry that this chapter's short.

Oh, I'll try to get a drawing of my OOC, Anare, in my profile. I didn't get the chance to draw her. I'll tell you when I got her drawing on my profile.

Okay, the next chapter is Ann and Tomoka's side where they went to their schools to tell their principals they will be skipping school. You readers have been waiting for this. RYOMA WILL BREAK UP WITH THAT BITCH MIKADA!! It's in the next chapter!

Up next is Chapter 11!

Please review if you want to read how Ryoma dumped Mikada!


	11. Mikada gets Dumped! Finally!

HEELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm back with another chappie!

Okay! The drawing of Anare I drew is in my profile now! So if you want to check out what Anare looks like, check it out in my profile, the URL is in there!

So back to the story! You wonder how Ryoma came with Tomoka and Ann to see Sakuno. Well, this chapter is on Tomoka and Ann side on when they went to their schools to tell the principal that they are skipping school. When they went to Seigaku, you readers will be so happy, no, ecstatic! RYOMA BREAKS UP WITH MIKADA IN FRONT OF THE TENNIS TEAM AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL!! YAHOO!! So you readers, feel free to do a happy dance!

So on with the story!

**Chapter 11**

**Mikada gets dumped! Finally!**

Ann woke up with the Sun rays hitting her eyes. She stood up from the chair she was sleeping on and walked over to the chair where Tomoka was sleeping on. "Wake up Tomoka!" Ann said while shaking a sleeping Tomoka.

"Mmm...five more minutes mom..." Tomoka said sleepily.

"Wake up!" Ann said shaking Tomoka more violently, "I'm am not your mom!"

"Please..." Tomoka said still sleepy.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," Ann said, "Hey look Tomoka! Isn't that Mikada!"

"WHAT!!" Tomoka yelled now wide awake which caused people to look at her, "WHERE IS SHE!! WHERE IS THAT BI-umph!"

Ann covered Tomoka's mouth with her hand. Tomoka then noticed the people staring at her. "Sorry!" Ann apologized, "She just had a nightmare!"

The people nodded and went back to their business. Ann turned to Tomoka and said, "Get up! We need to go to our schools and tell our principals that we're gonna be skipping school!"

"Okay mom," Tomoka mumbled getting out of the chair she was sleeping on.

"What was that?" Ann asked.

"Nothing," Tomoka said.

The two girls hurried up to Ann's red convertible. They got inside and Ann started the car and drove off. After about 20 minutes, they got to Fudomine. They got out of the car and first headed to where her brother and his team were practicing. Once they got there, Kippei and his team looked at them and they stopped what their doing with their mouths gaped. Ann and Tomoka looked at them confused and realized they're still wearing the cheerleading uniforms for 'The Butterfly'(see chapter 5). They walked up to Kippei.

"Hey bro!" Ann said walking up to Kippei, "Sakuno, Tomoka, and I are skipping school Today! So don't call me and ask me if I'm okay, 'cause I will be! So bye!"

Ann walked away from the practice waving to her brother and his team. The two girls headed to the principal's office of Fudomine. Once they got there, the staff make Ann fill out a form on why she needs to skip school. She put down lie on the form and submitted it. The girls then headed out to Ann's car to go to Seishun to tell them that Sakuno and Tomoka are skipping school.

Once they got to Seishun, they headed to the principal's office first. Once they got there, the staff give Tomoka the same thing as Ann, she fills out the form and also fills out Sakuno's form. After they're done, they headed out to the tennis courts. The tennis team was practicing there. When they got to the tennis courts, everyone there stopped what they're doing and did the same thing that the tennis team at fudomine did, they stared at them. The two girls realized it was what their wearing. They just shrugged it off and headed for Ryoma who was practicing beside the wall.

Ryoma noticed them and stopped whatever he is doing. Once they got to him, Ann started talking, "Ryoma, we need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Sakuno is..." Tomoka found it very hard to say.

"I know," Ryoma said which made Tomoka and Ann looked at him shocked, "She's in the hospital."

"How do you know?" Ann asked.

"While you were at the tournament," Ryoma said, "Ryuzaki-sensei and my family were watching the tournament and when the announcer said 'The Butterfly', Ryuzaki-sensei spilled out 'Lady Sakuno's' past."

"Oh, yeah. We were-Wait! Did you just called her 'Lady Sakuno'?" Tomoka asked then she and Ann grinned slyly.

"N-no," Ryoma said trying to cover up what he said and pulled down his hat to cover the blush of embarrassment

"Yeah you did!" Ann said.

"N-no I didn't!" Ryoma said.

"Uh-huh," Tomoka said sarcastically

"Sure," Ann said sarcastically, too.

"Why sarcasm?" Ryoma said.

"Anyways!" Tomoka said, "We need to go to the hospital to check up on Sakuno. We're hoping she would wake up."

"Yeah," Ann said, "And we think that you can come to see if she's okay."

"Sure, I'll come," Ryoma said. Then all of a sudden a girl called Ryoma. Not just any girl, the bitch!

"RYOMA-KUN!!" Mikada said running up to the three of them, "What are you doing talking to those girls!"

"Look Mikada," Ryoma said with a lot of seriousness in his voice, "We're through."

"Oh Ryoma-kun!" Mikada said, "You have a sense of humor!"'

"I'm not joking," Ryoma said which caused Mikada to look shock.

"What do you mean?" Mikada said

"WE'RE OVER!! THROUGH!!" Ryoma yelled angrily at Mikada which caused everyone there to looked at them. Momo came over to Ann and Tomoka.

"What happened here?" Momo said to Ann and Tomoka.

"Ryoma is breaking up with Mikada," Tomoka said.

"Finally," Momo said which made Tomoka and Ann look at him, "That girl has been driving us regulars crazy."

"You think," Ann said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ryoma-kun!" Mikada said angrily, "Which girl do you choose over me?!"

"Well, that's easy," Ryoma said, "Lady Sakuno!"

"WHAT!!" Mikada was now angry, "Why would you choose her over me?!"

"Well," Tomoka stepped in, "You, Mikada, are mean, a brat, a bitch, a slut, a bitch, a crazy fangirl, and did I mention a bitch!"

"Sakuno would, no, is saying the same thing Tomoka said about you," Ann said.

"Lady Sakuno is the opposite of you," Ryoma said, "You go away now!"

Mikada huffed and walked away while the people around her laughed.

"So Ann," Momo said, "I heard what you said at the party."

"You did?!" Ann was surprised.

"Yeah!" Momo said, "So would you like to go out?"

"Yes!" Ann said happily.

"Great!" Momo said, "Pick you up Saturday after school!"

"That'll be great!" Ann said.

"I gotta go back to practice," Momo said and then turned to Ryoma, "Echizen! I'll tell bouchou(Is that how you spell it?) that you are going to skip school and go to Ryuzaki-san!"

Momo ran to Tezuka. Ryoma then turned to the girls. "We're going to the hospital, right," Ryoma said.

"Let's go!" Tomoka said. Tomoka, Ann, and Ryoma went to Ann's car and drove off to the hospital. Once they got there, they parked and headed to the emergency room's waiting room. When they got there, Doctor Kukara ran up walked up to them.

"I have great news!" Doctor Kukara said which made Tomoka and Ann brightened up, "Sakuno just woke up! She is okay!"

"Thanks for the news!" Ann said happily.

"You may see her," Doctor Kukara said, "She's in room 17 with your other friend."

"Thanks!" Tomoka said.

The three headed to room where Sakuno was. Tomoka opened the door and saw Anare and Sakuno talking. Tomoka, Ann, and Ryoma walked in and saw a shock Sakuno looking at Ryoma.

"Ryoma," Sakuno asked, "What are you doing here?"

**End of Chapter 11**

I'm sure you readers are happy! Ryoma finally breaks up with Mikada! He will now be with Sakuno!

Okay! Next chapter will have Sakuno and Ryoma talking! The good part is that they were left alone by three grinning slyly girls!

Up next is chapter 12!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. RyoSaku Talk

HOLLA Y'ALL!!

Oh, if you wanna know what Anare looks like, go to my profile and click on the URL of the picture of Anare.

I'm sure all you RyoSaku fans out there will definitely like this chapter! This is the chapter where they have their talk and probably first kiss. The best part of all, they were left alone by three grinning girls.

SO KICK BACK, RELAX, AND FOR YOU RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE, CHEER!!

Read on!

**Chapter 12**

**RyoSaku Talk**

"Ryoma," Sakuno asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," Ryoma said smirking.

"Yeah!" Tomoka said, "You'll never believe what happened today!"

"What?" Sakuno said tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Ryoma broke up," Ann said

"With," Tomoka cut in.

"MIKADA!!" Tomoka and Ann yelled together.

"YES!!" Sakuno yelled, "THAT BITCH WILL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK AT THE SCHOOL!!"

Anare, Ryoma, Ann, and Tomoka looked at her like she has gone over the top of crazy. Sakuno looked at them confused.

"What?" Sakuno said, "I've always want Mikada to be the laughing stock at the school."

"Anyways!" Tomoka said, "Can you guess what I described Mikada?"

"Let me think," Sakuno said in a thinking position, "Well, you, Mikada, are mean, a brat, a bitch, a slut, a bitch, a crazy fangirl, and did I mention a bitch."

Ryoma, Tomoka, and Ann looked at her shocked.

"How did you know that?" Ann asked a little weird out.

"Let's just say I have this feeling that I know what you guys are saying sometimes," Sakuno said smiling.

Everyone backed away from her a little scared.

"What?!" Sakuno asked annoyed.

"Okay..." Anare said then looked at Ryoma and Sakuno and grinned, "Okay girls! Let's leave the boy and his lady to themselves!"

Ann and Tomoka looked at her confused then they looked at Ryoma and Sakuno and grinned the same as Anare, "SURE!!"

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Sakuno asked.

"IT MEANS SEE YA LATER!!" Anare, Tomoka, and Ann yelled grinning while leaving the room within a millisecond. Anare closed the door on the way out.

"Aauugh! You girls are SO DEAD!!" Sakuno yelled at the closed door.

"You have dramatically changed, 'Lady Sakuno'," Ryoma said smirking.

"Tell me Ryoma," Sakuno asked, "Why did you call me 'Lady Sakuno'?"

"I don't know," Ryomo said, "I think it's because of this new feeling I have around you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I keep on getting this feeling from you and not from other girls."

"You do know what that feeling is?"

"No."

Sakuno sweat dropped. _'Oh em gee! He is SO dense!"_

"Boy! That feeling is the feeling that you feel that you like someone a lot. You'll do anything to protect that person."

"Oh."

Sakuno sweat dropped again.

"You are so dense."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, you were effected."

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

"Dense!"

"Well, I am not the one crazy enough to enter a dangerous sport like motorcycle racing."

"What did-Wait! How did you know about me doing motorcycle racing?!"

"Your grandma spilled it out when we caught you on TV yesterday."

"Okay! Anyways! What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Crazy!"

"Call me crazy one more time!"(A/N: Got that line on the movie Hancock!)

"Crazy!"

"GHETTO TIME!!"

Sakuno tried to get up off the bed and jumped Ryoma to beat him up but because of her injuries, she can't. She screamed in pain and Ryoma ran by her side to help her lay down on the bed.

"Thanks Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said and then realized it and covered her mouth with her hands and blushed.

"Oh," Ryoma teased, "So it's Ryoma-kun again, huh."

"It's just a slip of my tongue!" Sakuno said defending herself.

"Sure..." Ryoma said in sarcasm as he leaned in closer to Sakuno.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Sakuno asked as Ryoma leaned in closer.

"Oh, nothing."

"What-umph!"

Sakuno was cut off as Ryoma captured her lips with his. Sakuno then relaxed and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile with the three girls**

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Tomoka whispered to Ann.

"Barely," Ann whispered.

"What can you hear?" Anare whispered.

"Lady Sakuno, new feeling, like someone a lot, dense, motorcycle racing, and crazy," Ann whispered.

"Can you put that into an idea?" Anare asked/whispered.

"I think that..." Tomoka was cut off by a yell.

"GHETTO TIME!!"

Then a scream in pain. Ann, Anare, and Tomoka leaned in closer to the door.

"What are they saying now?" Anare whispered to Ann.

"I don't know," Ann whispered.

Then Tomoka leaned in too much and then tripped which made Ann and Anare leaned in too much, too. Then the fell on the door. The door opened and the three girls fell down to the floor. Tomoka managed to see Sakuno and Ryoma kissing and grinned. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at the girls embarrassed and blushes creeping up to their faces. Tomoka then stood up.

"I knew it!" Tomoka said happily, "I saw it! So admit it!"

"What did you see?" Ann and Anare asked Tomoka. Tomoka grinned and whispered something into their ears. Then Ann and Anare grinned a looked at the blushing Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Awwww!" Anare cooed.

"Kawaii!(Cute!)" Ann said happily.

"Don't try to hide it you guys!" Tomoka said, "Admit it! I saw it!"

"I think we're together," Ryoma said holding to Sakuno's hand.

"Yeah," Sakuno said smiling.

"Cool!" Ann said.

"Yay!" Anare said.

"So..." Tomoka said, "When's the wedding?"

"TOMO-CHAN!!"

**End of Chapter 12**

Okay readers! I need some time to think of what I should write for my next chapter!

Are you readers happy now?! If so, make a RyoSaku poster! Oh, just kidding! Just do whatever you want!

I need to think what's up next for the next chapter. So I need a lot of time. Also, I'm doing another story, so it's gonna be a while. I'll try to think and update it quickly. Okay!

Up next is Chapter 13!

Please Review!


	13. The Surprise Party

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! GOMEN!! SUMIMASEN!!

Anyways! I thought of this chapter in a hair salon while I'm getting a perm!

The same day Sakuno came out of the hospital, Sumire, her friends, and the regulars decided to prepare a surprise party for her! Only one problem, they have trouble trying to keep it a surprise. Sakuno gets suspicious about it and decides to figure it out while tricking her friends.

Well! Here it is!

**Chapter 13**

**The Surprise Party**

Tomoka, Ann, and Anare were in the waiting room. Suddenly, an idea popped up in Tomoka's head.

"Hey!" Tomoka said which made Ann and Anare to look at her, "What about we do a surprise party for Sakuno! Today's the day when she's gonna check out of the hospital!"

Ann and Anare looked at each other and smiled. They turned to Tomoka.

"That's a great idea!" Anare said.

"Yeah! But one problem," Ann said, "What about her Obaa-chan?"

"I'll try to take care of that," Tomoka said while getting out her cell phone. She started to dial a number.

"_Hello! Ryuzaki residence! Sumire speaking!"_

"H-hey! It's Tomoka!"

"_Hello Tomoka! How are you doing! Here's one question! WHERE'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!"_

"U-um! It's a long story..."

"_Well..."_

"Um... SakunoenterstheHakureMotorcycleTournamentsandwoneasilybutshegotinanaccidentinoneofthetournamentsandnowshe'sinthehospital!"

"_What?"_

"_-sigh-_ Sakuno enters the Hakure Motorcycle Tournament and won easily, but she got in an accident in one of the tournaments and now she's in the hospital!"

"_W-what! She is so dead!"_

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen!" Tomoka pleaded.

"_-laughs- It's alright girls! I already know! I saw her on TV! I'm just joking!"_

"It's not funny! Anyways! We know that you know! Ryoma told us!"

"_Oh! Well, what did you call me for?"_

"We want to plan a surprise party for Sakuno today! She's getting out of the hospital!"

"_That's a great idea! I'll call my former regulars and tell them about the party!"_

"That'll be great! Start now! The earlier the-Sakuno's coming out of her room now!"

"_Okay! Bye!"_

"Bye," Tomoka whispered and ended the call. She quickly put away her cell phone.

"Hey girls!" Sakuno said walking up to them in her motorcycle racing suit, holding her helmet, "I need some help! I need some clothes! I don't want people looking at my dirty suit!"

"I got some before we got to the tournament," Tomoka said getting a bag and pulling out some clothes, "Just in case the cheerleader outfits got dirty."

Tomoka handed Sakuno some clothes. Sakuno nodded and walked to the nearest restroom to change. When she got to the restroom, Tomoka, Ann, and Anare turned to each other.

"Okay!" Anare said, "Tomoka, hurry up and call Saku-chan's Obaa-chan. Ann, you got the paper that holds the information we got on Racer 33?"

Ann nodded holding up a paper, and Tomoka nodded while starting to dial Sumire's number. Anare was the lookout to see if Sakuno's coming. After Tomoka's call ended, Sakuno came up to the girls.

Sakuno was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black miniskirt, and black knee length 1-inch heeled boots. She has her hair in a low loose ponytail. She was holding her motorcycle racing suit.

"Here you go!" Tomoka said while handing her the bag that held the clothes that Sakuno's wearing.

"Thanks!" Sakuno said while putting her motorcycle suit in the bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Come on! Let's go!"

The four girls headed to Ann's car and got in it. Ann started the convertible and drove off.

**Meanwhile at Kawamura's Sushi**

Sumire and the regulars were preparing for the party.

"I can't believe Ryuzaki-san got in an accident and got in the hospital!" Kikumaru said amazed while helping Momo with the banner.

"I also can't believe she used to be a motorcycle racer!" Momo said amazed while painting the banner.

"It's one of the most dangerous sports!" Oishi said amazed and major worried that Sakuno got in the emergency room.

"You're being so worried!" Kikumaru said to Oishi, "Ryuzaki-sensei said that she's okay!"

"Saa, she's so brave Oishi," Syuusuke Fuji said to Oishi, "Is that right, Yuuta?"

"Yeah!" Yuuta said excited, "I can't believe I'm about to meet a famous motorcycle racer! I'm such a big fan!"**(A/N: Yes Otakugal, I made Yuuta a fan!)**

"He's a fan?" Kikumaru said to Fuji(Syuusuke).

"Yep," Fuji said while his brother kept ranting on how motorcycle racing was cool.

"THEY ARE JUST SO COOL!!" Yuuta yelled happily. Everyone in the except Yuuta sweat dropped.

"Okay Tomoka! Bye!" Sumire said ending her phone call with Tomoka and turned to the guys, "Can I have your attention!"

Everyone looked at her. "Okay!" Sumire started, "Hurry up boys! They're coming!"

The guys sped up their pace and started to prepare for the party. The Seigaku high regulars called Kippei and his team from Fudomine and called Yuuta Fuji from St. Rudolph to come to the party. Yuuta quickly agreed after he heard the word motorcycle racer, and he had some trouble getting there without Mizuki knowing about the party.

"HURRY UP!!" Ryuzaki's yell got to everyone in the restaurant and everybody sped up their working pace.

**The girls**

Ann was driving to Kawamura's Sushi when a Tomoka's phone rang. Tomoka quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"_Tomoka! Where are you?!"_

"We just left the hospital." Tomoka said in a whisper that made Sakuno eyed at her suspiciously.

"_Is Sakuno with you?"_

"Yeah."

"_I need you to stall her as much as you can. The guys here are slow."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

Tomoka ended her phone call and saw Sakuno looking at her suspiciously.

"Who was that?" Sakuno asked suspicious.

"Uh... your Obaa-chan!" Tomoka said trying to make up a lie, "She wants us to-uh-buy her some-um- flour for a cake that she's making!"

"Uh-huh..." Sakuno said still suspicious, "Okay..."

Anare and Ann looked at Tomoka and Tomoka mouthed 'Sumire'.

"What is the cake for?" Sakuno asked.

"She's making it for-uh-friend!" Ann said.

"It's-uh- last minute call from her friend!" Anare said.

"Sure..." Sakuno said, _'They're lying. Something's up.'_

"It's okay," Sakuno said, "I'll just go to the bakery that's beside Kawamura's Sushi to buy it."

Anare, Ann, and Tomoka looked at each other panicking.

'Oh no!' Ann mouthed.

'The party is at Kawamura's Sushi!' Tomoka mouthed.

'Think of a better stall!' Anare mouthed.

Sakuno looked at her friends and read their mouthings. _'Okay,'_ Sakuno thought, _'It's about a party, but for whom?'_

Kawamura's Sushi

Everyone in the restaurant were speeding up their pace to finish decorating for the party. Most of them panic while a few of them were excited. Okay only Ryoma and Yuuta were excited, Ryoma was happy that Sakuno was out of the hospital while Yuuta was happy that he's gonna meet a famous racer. Sumire was talking on her cell with Tomoka.

"Okay, bye." Sumire ended the call and turned to the guys, "Faster guys! They're already coming! They're on the road now!"

The boys groaned from tiredness and started to work on a faster pace. Then, Sumire got a text message. She read the text message.

"_Help! I tried a stall that u were baking a cake and u need more flour, _

_but Sakuno says she's going to buy flour at the bakery next door to the restaurant!_

_Help me think of a stall!_

_-Tomoka"_

Sumire started to panic and she started to text message Tomoka. After she sent the text message, she turned to the boys. "I don't care if you boys are tired! Hurry up!" she yelled at them. The boys groaned of exhaustion.

**The girls**

Tomoka text message Sumire and waited for a reply. After a few seconds, she got the reply.

"_Try that I need some ice cream from that store five blocks away from Kawamura's!_

_If she asked y, tell her that I need it for a soap opera!_

_-Sumire"_

Tomoka closed her cell phone and turned to Sakuno. "Your Obaa-chan needs some ice cream from the store Amara Market," Tomoka lied.

"Why?" Sakuno asked suspicious.

"She needs it for a soap opera she's gonna watch."

"I'll get it later," Sakuno said, "The soap opera premiers tomorrow."

Tomoka turned to Ann and Anare and mouthed 'What am I suppose to do?'

'We can't tell her it's a surprise party for her.' Anare mouthed.

'Text Sumire!' Ann mouthed.

Sakuno read their mouthing conversation. _'It's a surprise party for me!'_ Sakuno thought then smirked, _'I'll just play along.'_

Tomoka text Sumire and waited for a reply.

**Kawamura's Sushi**

Sumire just got a text message from Tomoka.

"_She says that the soap opera ur talking about premiers tomorrow!_

_She says she'll buy the ice cream later!_

_Help!_

_-Tomoka"_

Sumire started to panic. She turned around to the boys. "Hurry up boys!" Sumire yelled, "Sakuno is a little tricky to trick right now! I need you to decorate whatever you have now! MOVE IT!!"

The boys jumped up startled and started to decorate what they have now. Sumire started to text Tomoka.

**The girls**

Tomoka got a text message from Sumire.

"_Idk what I should do now! _

_Just get her here..._

_-Sumire"_

Tomoka sighed and closed her cell phone. She turned to Sakuno.

"We're going to Kawamura's Sushi for lunch," Tomoka said.

"I know!" Sakuno said which caused Ann, Anare, and Tomoka to looked at her shocked, "You're throwing me a surprise party!"

"H-how did you know?!" Ann said shocked while driving.

"Remember that I told you that sometimes I know what you guys are saying," Sakuno said.

"Yeah!" Ann, Anare, and Tomoka nodded.

"I can read your mouthing conversation, and Tomoka's whispering on a call caused me to jump to suspicion," Sakuno said smiling.

"TOMO-CHAN!!" Anare and Ann yelled at Tomoka who just sunk in her seat.

"Anyways!" Sakuno said, "I'll help you guys out! I'll just pretend to be surprise, okay!"

"Thank you!" Anare, Ann, and Tomoka said relieved.

After a while, they stopped in front of Kawamura's Sushi. Tomoka text message Sumire.

**Kawamura's Sushi**

Sumire and the boys were ready. The boys were panting because of lost of breath from the decorations. She got a text message.

"_We're here!_

_-Tomoka"_

Sumire read the text message and hurried the boys into position and turned off the lights.

**The girls**

The four girls stepped out of the car and looked at the Sushi place. Sakuno smiled at them. The other girls nodded. When they stepped in the Sushi restaurant, the place was dark.

"Why is it dark in here?" Sakuno said acting.

Tomoka turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!"

Everyone, except the four girls, jumped out of their positions and yelled out 'surprise'. Sakuno pretended to be shock and started to giggle at how a good job they surprised her. Tomoka, Ann, and Anare looked at her shocked and thought,_ 'She's a good actor!'_

The rest of the day, they were celebrating that Sakuno's was out of the hospital.

**End of Chapter 13**

Here's the end of Chapter 13!

Look! I need a lot of time to think of the next chapters! So be patient! Pwease!-puppy dog eyes-

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. The Saturday Afternoon Talk

Hey! I'm back-Oh! You know what I'm talking about!

If anybody is a Skies of Arcadia fan or read the stories, can you read my Skies of Arcadia fanfic, Spellcast. I need reviews on that story so I can update it.

Anyways, in this chapter, it's Saturday, and Sakuno's championship tournament is tomorrow. She calls the regulars from Seigaku and Fudomine, and the fanatic Yuuta that can agree to everything that Sakuno can tell him, Anare, Ann, Tomoka, and her grandma. She tells them that her championship tournament is tomorrow and tells them that they want to cheer for her. Will they agree?

Read on!

**Chapter 14**

**The Saturday Afternoon Talk**

On a Saturday afternoon, the school bell rang and the students ran out of the highschool like jackrabbits. Sakuno walked out of the school, her black hair tied up in a high ponytail swaying in the wind. She looked behind her to see Tomoka and Ryoma coming up to her.

"Hey Saku-chan!" Tomoka said running up to Sakuno, "So tomorrow's the championship! Are you scared?"

"Just a little," Sakuno then looked at an eyebrow rose Tomoka, "Okay a lot!"

"You'll do fine," Ryoma said walking up to her, "You got a letter that said you are going to compete in the championship."

"But," Sakuno said, "It's my first championship since the accident."

"You can still race," Tomoka said, "You drove your motorcycle yesterday. You are still a fantastic racer."

"But," Sakuno said, "It's the championship. Every racer is always scared."

"You'll be great," Ryoma said to his girlfriend.

"Okay!" Sakuno said happily.

"Random," Ryoma and Tomoka said in unison.

Just then, Ann's convertible drove up in front of them. "Come on!" Ann said, "Get in!"

Ryoma, Tomoka, and Sakuno got in the car. Ann on the driver's seat, Tomoka on the passenger seat, and Sakuno and Ryoma on the back seats. Ann then drove off to Sakuno's house. Once they got there, the four got out of the car and headed to the front door. Sakuno took out the keys, unlocked the door, and opened it. Once they got inside, Sumire greeted them from the kitchen.

"Welcome home!"

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno said, "Can you come in the living room! I have something important to tell you!"

"Okay! Just wait!"

Sakuno turned to Tomoka, Ann, and Ryoma.

"Ryoma," Sakuno said, "Call the Seigaku regulars and tell Fuji to call his brother to come to my house."

Ryoma nodded and took out his cell phone to call the regulars.

"Ann," Sakuno said, "Call your brother and his team to come to my house."

"Okay!" Ann said while dialing her brother on her cell phone.

Within about 45 minutes, all the guys were in Sakuno's house, Yuuta being the first.

"Everyone!" Sakuno announced but the boys didn't listen and continued to talk.

"EVERYONE!!" Sakuno yelled, "SHUT YO' ASS UP AND LOOK AT ME!!"

The guys looked at Sakuno shocked at how much she acted like her grandmother.

"Good," Sakuno said, "I've called you here for one question."

"Also," Ann cut in looking at Momo, "Momo remember, you and I have a date today."

"We're gonna have that date," Momo said, "After this meeting with Mini-Sumire."

Sakuno just happened to hear him. "What did you say Momo-chan?" Sakuno asked sweetly_, too_ sweetly.

Momo became scared and shook his head, "N-nothing at a-all."

"Good," Sakuno said sweetly. She then turned to the other boys and smiled which made the boys feared for their lives. "Now," Sakuno said, "Let's get back to what I'm saying."

The boys nodded with fear in their eyes of Sakuno.

"Well, you all know that I'm a motorcycle racer," Sakuno said which made everyone nodded, "Well, I want you all to cheer me on at the Hakure Motorcycle Championships tomorrow."

"I'LL DEFINITELY BE THERE!!" Yuuta yelled out loud. Everyone in the room looked at him and sweat dropped. Fuji went over the Yuuta.

"Why are you a fan?" Fuji asked Yuuta.

"Because," Yuuta said, "Motorcycle racers are so cool!"

"Why are they cool?" Fuji asked Yuuta again.

"Cause I said so!" Yuuta said smiling.

Fuji just shook his head and Sakuno continued.

"Anyone else?" Sakuno asked.

The guys had confused looks on their faces trying to decide on whether or not to come. Sakuno noticed this and decided to do Plan B.

"Pwease..." Sakuno pleaded doing the puppy-dog eyes, "Pwetty pwease with a chewwy on top!"

The guys couldn't take the puppy-dog eyes and agreed. Sakuno became very happy.

"YAY!!" Sakuno yelled happily jumping up and down, "THANKSIES!!"

"I think she's PMSing," Tomoka whispered to Anare and Ann.

"Yep," Anare and Ann whispered back.

"Okay!" Sakuno said, "The tournament is tomorrow. I'll write down the place and time. Don't be late! YOU UNDERSTAND!!"

The guys had fear all over them that they didn't hear Sakuno.

"I said...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" Sakuno yelled louder.

"Yes ma'am!" all the guys said in fear.

"Okay!" Sakuno said happy.

All the guys sweat dropped. _'Is she bipolar?'_ all the guys thought.

"That's the meeting!" Sakuno said, "Have a safe trip!"

Sakuno, Anare, Ann, and Tomoka handed all the guys a piece of paper of the time and place of the tournament. The guys left except Momo 'cause he has a date with Ann. Once Ann was ready, she and Momo left for their date. Tomoka decided to stay over. So the rest of the day involves a date, and after the date, Ann came over to Sakuno to stay over. They were getting ready for the tournament.

**End of Chapter 14**

Okay! Here's the end of Chapter 14.

Sorry readers! The next chapter is the final chapter! T-T

I'll make an epilogue, okay!

Anyways! The next chapter is the Hakure Motorcycle Championship!

Please review!


	15. Author's note

SORRY EVERYONE!! MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS SO...I CAN'T UPDATE SOME OF MY STORIES!! SO CAN YOU READERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! IF YOU DON'T'...

A VIRUS ATTACKED MY COMPUTER SO I HAVE TO RE-REGISTER!! IT TOOK A LONG TIME!! SO PWEASE FORGIVE ME!! PWEETTY PWEASE WITH CHEWWIES ON TOP!!

I PROMISE THAT I CAN UPDATE MY STORIES AS FAST AS I CAN!! OKAY!! COPRENDE!! GOOD!! WELL...YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL I GET MY STORIES UPDATED!!


	16. Last Chapter!

SORRY THAT I CAN'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH!! A VIRUS ATTACKED MY COMPUTER AND SCHOOL!! CAN YOU READERS FORGIVE ME!!

ANYWAYS!! Sorry everyone, this is the last chapter...but, I'll make an epilogue. I promise!

Well, in this chapter is the Hakure Motorcycle Championship! Also, this is the chapter when the girls will bust Racer 33! Or...found out more about him.

READ ON!!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 15**

**The Hakure Motorcycle Championship**

The sunlight hit through the window of Sakuno's room. Ann and Tomoka woke up when the sunlight hit their eyes. They sit up on the makeshift bed, looked at each other, and then looked at the sleeping Sakuno.

You see, when the girls have their sleepovers, they always sleep on a makeshift bed. Ann on the left, Tomoka on the right, and Sakuno in the middle.

Anyways...when Ann and Tomoka shook Sakuno's sleeping form, she didn't wake up. They shook her again, but again she didn't wake up. This lasted for...oh, I don't know...20 MINUTES!!

The two girls gave up and at that second...

"OMG!! TODAY'S THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!"

Sakuno shoot up from the makeshift bed accidently punching Ann and Tomoka who flew and landed on Sakuno's walls in pain. The two groaned in pain. Sakuno looked at the two confused.

"WTF!!" Sakuno most likely yelled really fast, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Why you two groaning in pain?! I flew off my bike and landed on the damn wire fence! Now that' s real pain! Now come on! We have to get ready!"

After Sakuno said(yelled) that, Ann and Tomoka looked at her shocked. _'Dang! She really is a Mini-Sumire!'_ the two thought. They just shook their heads and started to change into the usual cheerleader uniforms. Sakuno rushed to her closet and picked out her usual racing attire: purple t-shirt, black racing pants, black gloves, purple boots, and her racing jacket.

After about 25 minutes, the girls were heading to Ann's convertible. Sakuno turned around and found her grandma at the front door.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno said, "Are you sure you're going to be there?!"

"Yeah! Sakuno!" Sumire said, "I'm going to be car-pooling the boys!"

"OKAY!!" the girls yelled when they got into the car. Ann started the car and drove off. When they got to where the championship was being held, they saw Anare and the truck that held Sakuno's bike. Ann parked the car, the girls got out of the car, and they walked over to Anare.

"HEY ANA-CHAN!!" Sakuno yelled which made Anare winced. Anare turned around and waved at Sakuno nervously.

"H-hey S-s-sakuno!" Anare stuttered which made Ann and Tomoka looked at Anare confused.

"I'm going to the registration booth right now!" Sakuno said while running off to the registration booth.

When Sakuno was out of earshot, Ann and Tomoka looked at Anare.

"Okay," Ann asked, "Why are you stuttering?"

"Yeah!" Tomoka said.

Anare sighed and said.

"Okay girls, you wanna know why I was stuttering?"

Ann and Tomoka nodded.

"Okay," Anare started, "When something important to Sakuno is coming her way, she gets really nervous. When she gets nervous, she gains enormous strength. Also, she gets super hyper."

Ann and Tomoka looked at her with their eyes widened and mouths agape. Anare understood and continued.

"Well...let's say I still have that scar that Sakuno gave me three years ago. It all started when the championship three years ago was coming. Sakuno was so nervous that she kicked my car! The car bended and I was still in the car! I went to the emergency room! It got okay because she apologized and I got a new car!"

When Anare finished, Ann and Tomoka have more shock on their faces. Anare looked at them confused.

"What?" Anare said, "She never told you two?"

The two shook their heads. Then, Sakuno walked back unnoticed by them.

"HEY!!" Sakuno yelled which made Anare, Ann, and Tomoka jumped and screamed in surprise. Sakuno laughed which made the three girls annoyed.

"SAKU-CHAN!!"

Sakuno just kept on laughing. "What?" Sakuno said giggling, "You should've seen your faces!"

"OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! IT LOOKS SO COOL!!"

The girls sweatdropped. "Well..." Tomoka said, "Your grandma is here."

"Also the boys," Sakuno said.

"And that must be Yuuta," Ann said.

"Uh-huh," Anare said.

**With the guys**

The guys just got off the bus that Sumire rented. Their feet landed on the dirt area that's beside Ann's convertible. Once they got off the bus, they started to look around. Then all of a sudden...

"OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! IT LOOKS SO COOL!!"

Yuuta just blurted/shouted/yelled out of nowhere. The guys just looked at him and sweat-dropped. Yuuta looked at them confused. "What?" Yuuta said.

"Nothing..." the guys just said.

**With the girls**

The girls followed the sound of (Yuuta's) voice. When they got to where the guys were, Momo was the first to noticed them. "Hey look!" Momo said, "It's the girls!"

The guys stopped what they're doing(which is tying up Yuuta with a rope and putting duct tape over his mouth) and turned around to waved hi to the girls.

"Yo!" Sakuno said(she's still in her really nervous state), "Wat up boiz! Y'all here on time!"

The guys just looked at her weirdly. Momo walked over to Ann.

"What did she say?" Momo asked Ann.

"I don't know," Ann said, "Maybe... 'what's up boys. You're all here on time'.

Momo looked at her weirdly, too and said, "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Ann said.

They turned around to Sakuno who took about five minutes to calmed down. "Okay!" Sakuno said, "I'm starting to calm down now!"

"GOOD!!" Ann, Tomoka, and Anare yelled at her.

"Oh, and sorry for what I did to you three," Sakuno apologized, "Sorry for Tomo-chan and Ann-chan for punching them so hard that you two flew and landed on my walls. Also, sorry for the three of you for scaring you."

Now the guys were TRIPLE shocked. "YOU PUNCHED THEM SO HARD THAT THEY FLEW AND LANDED ON YOUR WALLS!!" The guys yelled, except poor Yuuta who has duct tape over his mouth and tied up in a rope. Sakuno looked at them confused.

"Yeah..." Sakuno said, "That's how I am when I get super nervous."

The guys were still shocked. They just shook their heads and just smiled. "Hey Ryuzaki!" Momo said, "We got a surprise for you!"

Momo and Kikumaru went to the back of the bus and took out what looks like a big banner. When they're in front of Sakuno(just 5 feet away), they opened the banner. The banner has purple streamers, pictures of motorcycles, trumpets, confetti, and in the middle says:

GO SAKUNO RYUZAKI

'THE BUTTERFLY'

Sakuno smiled and jumped up and down. "I love it!" Sakuno said smiling. The guys have bright smiles on their faces. "Thanks!" Kikuamaru and Momo said happily.

"Anyways!" Tomoka cut in, "We also got a planned to get that Racer 33 busted!"

"You're gonna get him!" Sakuno said, "THANKS GIRLS!! HE'S GONNA PAY!!"

"CALM DOWN!!" Anare, Ann, and Tomoka yelled at Sakuno.

"Sorry," Sakunos said after she calmed down.

"**Will all the racers get to the race course A.S.A.P.!"**

"I gotta go now!" Sakuno said as she ran off to the race course.

"Wait!" Anare said running up to Sakuno with Sakuno's motorcycle, "You forgot your motorcycle!"

"Oops!" Sakuno said as she ran up to Anare to get her bike, "My bad!"

When Sakuno got her bike from Anare, she rushed to the race course with her bike. Anare, Ann, Tomoka, and the others headed to where the workers for the racers were. The boys, except Ryoma, went to were the benches were where the audience were sitting. But the boys did not leave their banner for Sakuno, so they took it with them to the benches.

"**Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hakure Motorcyle Championship! Are you ready for the excitement!"**

The audience cheered.

"**Here are our racers for the championship!"**

Sakuno sighed and looked toward the race course in confidence. _'Okay Sakuno!'_ Sakuno thought, _'It's the championship! Be tough!'_

"**First up is Racer 33! Toka Ataru!"**

A guy came out of the tunnel that lead to the race course. He was holding his helmet. He has green eyes, short messy dark brown hair, and is slightly tan. The audience cheered.

"Damn him..." Tomoka, Ann, and Anare muttered in unison.

Tomoka turned to Ann and said, "You got the camera."

Ann nodded and smiled while holding a camera, "Yes."

"On with the plan." Anare said.

Ann sneakily sneaked off to where Toka Ataru's(Racer 33) tent was.

"Plan?" Ryoma said raising an eyebrow.

**After 6 racers**

"**Last but not least! The racer who shows a lot of guts! A racer that is surprisingly a GIRL! Come out here Racer 42! 'The Butterfly', Sakuno Ryuzaki!"**

Sakuno came out smiling. She was holding her helmet. The audience grew quiet. Then after a few moments, they cheered LOUDER!!

"GO SAKU-CHAN!!" Tomoka and Anare yelled. The boys that were with the audience held up the banner! Ryoma, for once in his life, smiled and cheered along with Tomoka and Anare.

Sakuno smiled wider that her friends and boyfriend are cheering for her. She headed to where the racers were stationed.

"**Okay racers! Get ready!"**

Sakuno calmed down and got on her bike. She put on her helmet.

"**On your mark"**

The racers started their bikes.

"**Get set"**

Sakuno sighed and looked at the road ahead.

"**GO!!"**

Sakuno smirked and took off with a fast start. The boys were shocked. She sped through the first lap easily. The second lap was like taking candy from a baby. She was in the lead in the third lap and won the first race!

After the first race, Sakuno got off her bike and took off her helmet. She headed toward Tomoka, Ryoma, and Anare. "Where's Ann?" Sakuno asked when she got to Ryoma, Anare, and Tomoka.

"She's doing the plan," Tomoka said, "but first, you need to rest."

"Right," Sakuno said wiping her forehead from the sweat she got from her helmet, "I need a rest."

After the 15 minute break, Sakuno headed to the course where her second race was starting.

**With Ann**

Ann sneakily sneaked into Racer 33's tent (Cue the Mission Impossible theme song). Once she got inside the tent, she looked around for something suspicious. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a journal on a portable table(the table that has legs that can fold). She walked over to the table and took the journal. She opened the journal and started to read it:

"_Journal,_

_DAMN!! Do you want to know why?! 'The Butterfly' has come back! She's gonna win first place again! I need to stop it! My first place record will be stopped by that racer! I will make a plan! I WILL!! Muahahahaha!"_

"What the hell..." Ann said quietly while reading the journal, "The first place record has gotten in to him."

"_Journal,_

_I made a really great stunt today! I managed to knock 'The Butterfly' off the ramp. The best part, she got injured BAD!! Hahahaha! I will definitely win this year! Yeah! You hear me journal! I will definitely win! This plan is good! I mean, I sent her to the Emergency Room! The good thing is that nobody noticed! I will win!"_

"Okay..." Ann whispered to herself, "Totally the weird version of evil."

"_Journal,_

_I really made a BIG discover! 'The Butterfly' is not just any racer, 'The Butterfly' is a GIRL racer! This info is so good! But...I'll be like a jerk that I harmed a girl, but...this is my chance to break the first place record! AUGH!! This is so hard! I don't know what to do! I'll come back to you!"_

"Weird..." Ann whispered, "First, he planned to harm Saku-chan. Now, he feels like a jerk and doesn't know what to do. All because he figured out that he harmed a girl."

Ann looked around to see if anyone was nearby. There wasn't so she kept reading.

"_Journal,_

_I've made my decision. I am not going to follow the plan. I'll be a murderer if I keep on putting 'The Butterfly' into dangerous situations. I will not follow through. I will play by the rules now! I am going to be fair. I will not have winning come over me. You hear me! I WILL NOT HAVE WINNING COME OVER ME!!"_

"Oh my god..." Ann whispered, "I need to hurry and tell Tomo-chan, Saku-chan, and Anare-chan."

Ann put the book where it is before she read it and sneakily got out of the tent. She sneakily headed off to where Tomoka, Anare, and Ryoma were. When she got there she figured out that Sakuno won the second race. Sakuno was beside Anare when she got there.

"Guys," Ann said once she got there, "I have big info."

Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, and Anare got closer to Ann so that no one can hear their conversation.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked/whispered.

"I found out more about Racer 33," Ann whispered, "At first, winning came over him. That's all he can think about. He'll do anything to win. He even made a plan."

"Duh," Tomoka said in-a-matter-of-fact tone, "That's what we know."

"There's more?" Anare asked.

"Yeah," Ann continued, "Now, he will not follow through with the plan."

Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, and Anare looked at her with shocked faces. "What?!" the four yelled/whispered.

"I know you're shocked, but..." Ann continued, "He only did that because he felt like a jerk. He will not harm a girl. He regretted it."

Sakuno recovered from shock first. "So..." Sakuno said, "The only thing I'm gonna be worried about is being in the lead."

Ann, Ryoma, Tomoka, and Anare nodded their heads. Sakuno sighed.

"**Racers! Get ready for the final race of the championship!"**

"That's my cue!" Sakuno said while running to where the other racers were stations.

When the racers were at the stations. The announcer was speaking.

"**The final race of the championship! Are you ready people! This is the final race!"**

The audience cheered. Sakuno sighed.

"**Get ready racers!"**

'_Okay! No pressure!'_ Sakuno thought.

"**On your mark"**

The racers started their engines.

"**Get set"**

Sakuno looked ahead of the road. She smirked.

"**GO!!"**

Sakuno took off lickety split!**(A/N: Sorry! Learn that from a book!)** She was in the lead. She sped through the first lap. She then sped up some more and took a turn that she almost felt pain on her side. She just shook it off and finish off the second lap! On the third lap, she saw a high ramp. Not just any high ramp. The TALLEST HIGH RAMP THAT A PERSON CAN EVER SEE!! Sakuno just smirked on the outside while sweating rivers on the inside.

'_I can do this!'_ Sakuno thought, _'I can do this!'_

Sakuno sped up. When she got on the ramp, she stayed focus. She then flew off the ramp and did the hardest trick a motorcycle racer can do. She kicked her legs up like she was on a handstand. She removed one of her hands from the handles of the bike. She looked like a really trained martial artist. Everyone was amazed at her trick. When She got on her bike after her trick, she sped up again and was in the lead. She won the race in less than two minutes.

Everyone was chanting her name.

"SAKUNO!!"

"SAKUNO!!"

"SAKUNO!!"

That day was the greatest day of her life!

**The End**

You know, this is suppose to be the last chapter. Well...since I'm feeling nice today, I'll put the epilogue right now!! Here it is!!

**Epilogue**

On a bright sunny Monday morning, three people were on motorcycles. The people on motorcycles were riding to school. When they got to the school, they took off their helmets. The people that were riding the motorcycles were...SAKUNO, TOMOKA, AND ANN!!

They got off their motorcycles and giggled at each other.

"I can't believe that Ann and I got our motorcycle license!" Tomoka said happily.

"You know that driving a motorcycle is easy!" Sakuno said.

"Here comes your boyfriend!" Ann said as she saw Ryoma walking up to them.

"Are you three a biker gang?" Ryoma asked as if teasing. Sakuno playfully hit his arm.

"Dude!" Sakuno said, "That ain't funny!"

"Maybe you should teach me how to ride one."

"Na-uh! You can't handle it!"

"Says the girl who got into the emergency room."

"What did you say!"

Ryoma started running while Sakuno was after his tail. Tomoka and Ann laughed at their friends' as if they're children. Yep, that day was sunny and bright alright!

**Officially The End**

Okay readers! This is the end of the story! So I hope you had a great time reading it! I'm done with this story! So bye...for now!(giggles and then laughing)


End file.
